To Fall Again
by From.Unknown
Summary: Maka was in love, once. But that was before life began, before she realize that some things just don't work. Years later, Maka encounters her past lover and before she could say anything, they kiss. Maybe it was the drinks, maybe it was mood, or maybe it was love. Who knows? Can Maka and her past lover fall in love again? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Maka felt happy for once. Not because she had to be but because someone has made her feel this way, which is indescribable in her vocabulary. He, Soul, has taken Maka out on a date. Even though they had been on many other dates before, this one was special. Graduation was in less than two months and Soul had notice recently that Maka has been stressing out. Stressing out about Death's knows what, Soul told himself. But today, he hoped that Maka could just relax and enjoy the moment which Maka is, surprisingly.

Maka and Soul watched the park from a small uphill, witnessing content individuals, animals, and the sun. The sun was starting to set, changing the color of the sky into this beautiful orange. Maka felt the wind breeze by her face, watching the trees dance and the leaves cheering. Something about this moment sent butterflies in her stomach. If it wasn't for Soul, she would have had broken down any moment and that wasn't a pretty sight. As Maka watched the sun, Soul silently laid himself down onto the grass and closes his eyes. He was happy with what was happening. Maka was doing that child- like smile and he witness her body relaxing little by little.

"Out of all things" Soul whisper to himself "the park." He chuckled. Funny, thinking this place could bring Maka back to her usual self. Maka look towards Soul, wondering if he was seeing the view but saw a quiet, cool looking guy sleeping. His hands behind his head, his eyes cover somewhat by his hair, and of course, a small grin. She wonders how Soul could ever like her.

She had always thought that Soul dislike her, not hated her, but dislike. He was always calling her 'tiny- tits' and a bookworm (which wasn't a lie) and she concluded by his actions that he just didn't see her as a girlfriend type or even a girl at all. It was a surprise that he asked her out one day, leaning against one of the lockers next to her and coolly asked "Are you free tomorrow?" with that crooked grin of his, exposing his pointy teeth. She remembered how hot her face felt and that one of her books fell from her hand. Again, she was shocked. When she was about to pick her book up, Soul quickly got down, grabbed it, and slowly pass it to her. She knew Soul enjoyed embarrassing her and she somewhat hated it. What Maka didn't know was Soul loved witnessing this side of Maka. She would do these cute little things just so she could calm down. Soul grinned even bigger as she stared at the fallen book in Soul's hand, her face turning into a crimson red. It was enjoyable until she 'Maka- Chop' him with another book from her locker. Again, Soul got back down, covering his skull with his empty hand, hoping Maka wouldn't hit him again and hoping he didn't screw this chance up. Maka squatted down to Soul's level, grabbed her book, and with her smile, she finally answered.

"I'm free for tomorrow."

Back to present time, Maka was still watching Soul, grinning back to that memory, funny how things worked out. Soul opened his eyes to Maka, her hair falling down by her face. _She looks… beautiful_. He smiled as well as her.

The moment felt like it could last forever and Soul wanted it to. He was dating Maka and his heart was taken by her. The sun was almost gone as their smiles disappear and stared at one another, knowing what is going to happen next. Slowly shutting their eyes and lean into one another, they kiss. No, it wasn't one of those kisses where it was so passionate; they try to make themselves as one. It was one of those kiss where they were afraid they might break each other. A kiss so gentle, they couldn't possibly do. Maka felt sparks running through her face and into the pit of her stomach. Soul felt fireworks, cheesy as it sounds. After a few seconds, they pulled apart, slowly gripping onto that lingering kiss. It felt so real, so true. Maka's green eyes stared at Soul's red eyes; again a smile appeared on their faces. It felt like a dream, a dream they called reality.


	2. Chapter 2

"I had a nice time," Maka said, staring down at her feet, her face red.

"Yeah," Soul replied, looking up at the night sky," so did I." Soul's hands were behind his head, waiting to hold Maka. He had many relationships in the past before but this one, his relationship with Maka, was different. He had some relationship which he kissed the girl within a couple of days after they started dating but his kiss with Maka, it was special. The kiss was still lingering on his lips, he swear he could feel the fireworks setting off over and over again. It was quiet between them and he was okay with that. Maka was lost in her own thoughts.

_My first kiss… and it was with Soul_. Her face felt really hot and her palm was sweating. She wanted to hold his hand as soon as they left the park but she didn't know if it was okay. She had only two boyfriends before Soul and neither of them did the initiation of ANY public affection, not even a hug. No wonder they didn't last long, Maka thought.

"You okay Maka?" Maka looked up toward Soul, his expression indifferent. Maka nodded as she looked down at her gloves. Out of all her outfit, she chose to wear her plaid skirt, white button down shirt with her yellow vest, a black coat, and white gloves. Gloves! She felt somewhat like a little girl. Soul stared weirdly at Maka, confused. Her face was getting red again and she kept on shaking her head like she was frustrated or embarrassed. Soul smirked. Either way, she's still cute.

"Ah!" Maka stopped, staring to her left, "We're here." Soul stopped in his tracks as well, glancing where Maka was staring. Maka's house was in front of them, normal looking on the outside. The outside light was on while the inside weren't that he could tell. Soul had a really nice time, actually even better than he expected.

"I guess I should walk you to your door," Soul suggested. Maka faced Soul with her hands up, waving.

"No! You don't have to," Maka trying to decline his offer without hurting his feelings. Trying to smile, waving her hands, Soul thought it was beyond cute. He felt his cheeks blushing. Embarrassed, Soul walked on the pathway towards the house, trying to cover his expression. He rather have his best friend Black*Star see him blush than Maka! It's too embarrassing and uncool. "Wait!" Maka turning as she watched Soul going onto the pathway. "Where are you going?"

"Walking you to your door," smirking as his eyes laid onto Maka," Like a cool guy should do." Maka pouted for a moment but decides to drop it. Soul was being polite and she was being a baby. Stupid, she thought. Maka ran to Soul's side, accepting his offer in a way. Still smirking, Soul looked at his date. He really wish it didn't have to end but sometimes every end has a new beginning.

At the door, they paused before saying a good-bye.

"I had a nice time," Maka verified again.

"So I heard," Soul grinning. Maka didn't realize how nervous she was until she realized she had told him that not too long ago. Soul observed Maka's new expression, embarrassment with a hint of realization. Surprisingly she didn't blush.

"Umm," Maka mumbled as she tried to find words to express her gratitude.

"You should get inside before it gets too late" Soul thumbing over his shoulder, towards to street "Strange people do start to come out around this time." Maka nodded, locking eyes with Soul.

"Ahh. Yeah. I should." Quickly looking down, Maka pulled out her house keys.

"Good." Soul was walking backward, watching Maka put in the key into the knob of the door, turning to unlock each one. Before walking inside, Maka waved good-bye to Soul.

"Bye!" She shouted happily. Soul did a quick waved back as he walked backward, signaling good-bye. Maka smiled as she watched him. She really likes the guy. Not like a crush but something like…"Soul! Turn around before you…" A huge thump sounded out as Soul fell over the crack in the pathway. Maka couldn't help but laugh as Soul recovers his fall, seeing a hint of red appear on his cheek. It was cute seeing Soul embarrass. She wonder if he thought the same when she's embarrassed. "Are you okay?!" Soul stopped to reply back.

"Yeah. Just fine." He couldn't believe he fell in front of Maka. How uncool!

"Okay then. Bye Soul!" She said again. Soul smiled and waved before walking around. Maka watch Soul until she couldn't see his white hair anymore and finally walked a couple of steps into her house. Once inside and locking the doors, Maka squealed as she remembers their kiss.

It happened! Her first kiss! And with Soul! She jumped a couple of times until she came back to reality. Okay, calm down, Maka thought, breathe in and out, in and out. After Maka gather herself, she walked towards the stairs, to her room. This was worth telling Tsubaki. She smiled as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her best friend. On the first ring, Tsubaki picked up.

"Hi Tsubaki!"

"Oh! Hi Maka!" In the background, Maka could hear a familiar voice shouting.

"WHO'S THAT TSUBAKI?!" Black*Star voice ranged throughout Maka's ears, making her feel like her ears were bleeding.

"Oh! Just Maka Black*Star" Tsubaki, being polite as always, told Black*Star. Maka had completely forgot that tonight was also Tsubaki and Black*Star date. Tsubaki and he have been dating since sophomore year and Maka still wonder how her best friend was able to stay with him. Black*Star! Out of all people!

"Oops! Sorry Tsubaki! I forgot you had a date tonight." Maka awkwardly trying to laugh her mistake off. Black*Star was still shouting in the background, probably asking a million questions about what Maka is saying.

"It's okay Maka. Really! Black*Star and I were only watching…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WATCHING?!" again, Black*Star shouting over the phone. "I, THE GREAT GOD, was about to make a move until Pigtails…"

"Black*Star!" Maka could hear Tsubaki blushing over Black*Star's words. Seriously, what did Tsubaki see in him? "Maka, I'm so sorry! Black*Star's usually not like this."

"It's okay Tsubaki. I just called to tell you something." The shouting in the background stopped. Finally some quiet. "But Black*Star can't hear."

"BUT MAKA!" The shouting occurred again "Your GREAT GOD should know this SOMETHING! Tsubaki please don't go! Tsubaki!" Maka heard something shutting and a click. Tsubaki probably locked herself in her bedroom.

"Oh, I hope Black*Star's not going too crazy over this" Tsubaki whisper, probably reminding herself of the 'selfish' act. There was a pause. "What is it that you wanted to tell me Maka?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Soul took me to the park as our date." Maka turned a little bit red, wondering how she was going to tell Tsubaki.

"Oh, that sounds nice. Did you enjoy yourself?" Here comes the truth.

"Ah, yeah I did." Why was she being so nervous about this? "More than I thought."

"Well that's good to hear Maka," Tsubaki trying to make the conversation a little bit easier for Maka. She knew Maka had something to say by the sound of her voice. "I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself, especially with this semester being our last before graduation."

"Ah, Tsubaki," Maka loudly whisper, holding the phone with both her hand," can you promise not to tell anyone about this? Even Black*Star?"

"Yes, Maka. You know I would," Tsubaki answered excitedly. She couldn't wait for what Maka was going to say. "You're my best friend." Maka smiled,

"Thanks Tsubaki," on the other end, Maka looked down at the ground. She really didn't want anyone to know about this. In some way, she wants it to stay as the kiss that made her feel alive and not one of those labels were 'it's just a kiss. Who cares.' That kiss between them was more than a label, it was like…

"Maka, are you still there?" Maka popped out of her bubble and laughed.

"Haha, sorry again Tsubaki. I kind of got caught up in my thoughts." Maka heard her friend laugh on the other end.

"It's okay. Hahaha. Well?" Tsubaki waiting patiently for Maka's answer.

"Umm, well at the park, umm" Maka was shuffling her feet, trying to find a way how to say this. "Soul and I were… did… ummm."

"It's okay Maka. Just say it."

"Soul and I… kissed?" Maka didn't mean for it to come out as a question but knowing Tsubaki, she probably knew what Maka meant. Maka was still holding on the phone, hearing nothing. Strange, she thought Tsubaki would gasp or…

"REALLY?!" Now Maka's ears were bleeding from Tsubaki's high pitch squeak. " Oh Maka! That's so wonderful! You two finally…awww! What was it like?" Maka imagine Tsubaki jumping up and down like she did earlier.

"Umm… I don't know," Maka realize she should go upstairs to her room so she could lie on her bedroom and describe everything that happen. "It was… something that I couldn't imagine happening ever." Maka was climbing up the stairs, grabbing the railing with her left hand and holding the phone with her right. "I wanted to thank Soul for taking me out but he was sleeping." Halfway up the stairs. "I don't know, the way he was just laying there on the grass, it was a different 'Soul' I guess." Maka was in front of her door now, opening it slowly," Then he opened his eyes and it just happen" Maka closed the door to her room, telling her best friend more details about how the kiss happen. A great way to end a night…

Until Maka heard a loud crash and Tsubaki screaming as well as Black*Star shouting.

"TSUBAKI! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR HAS ORDER YOU…" Yeah, a 'great' way to end a night.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to apologize if there is any confusion throughout this story. It's my first fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it. :D Again, I apologize. Oh yes! I do not own Soul Eater. Enjoy!**

Meanwhile…

After Soul dropped Maka off, he thought it would be nice to take a walk before going home. In Death City, it doesn't normally get hot at night, especially during the spring season. What the hell, Soul thought, it wouldn't hurt anybody. With his hands in his pockets and the moon light flashing his silver-white hair off, Soul thought he looked pretty cool. Maybe more than cool but he wouldn't know since for one, it was night and two, no one was out. Usually on a Friday night, teenagers would be wandering this sidewalk particularly, laughing and goofing around. Strange that it was empty.

Up ahead, Soul would be passing one of Maka's favorite places, the bookstore. Soul could hardly remember the name of it; it was something strange that takes the idea of it being a bookstore away. Soul stopped before actually passing the place. What was it called? Ink? Paper & Cover? Soul wished he had paid attention to Maka when she told him about this place. He felt bad that he couldn't recall a single thing about it beside books being supplied. Soul decided guessing would get him nowhere. At least he had the chance to remember the name since he was by it. Hell, next time when Maka and he go on a date, he could recommend this place and buy a book for her, showing Maka that he does pay attention. The thought of seeing Maka again made Soul feel… wanted. Something that he haven't felt in years. Maka, Soul thought with a smile. That girl certainly has Soul's heart.

"Ahh, this is my daughter's favorite spot," a man with reddish hair explains to a, somewhat tall, black hair lady. The man had his right arm around the lady to balance himself, struggling to walk straight, Soul felt like he seen that man before. The man and lady stopped in front of the store. "I still remember when I first read to her. Her smile so big, she looked so much like her mother." Sniffles and squeak sounded out and the man broke down in front of the bookstore, his knees touching his forehead, rocking back and forth. Soul felt awkward to see this man, a fully grown man, break down into tears in front of **Whenever, Wherever**. Bingo! That's the name of the bookstore, Soul felt proud of himself for remembering before seeing what the name was.

"It's okay dear," the lady said smoothly, trying to comfort the crying man by kneeling down next to him and patting his back. "I'm sure she doesn't hate you like you think she does."

"No! She does!" The man sobbing through his words," She has that look in her eyes that tell me. She doesn't have to say anything! My ba- ba-baby!" The man cried for a couple of minutes, trying to catch his breath. If Soul knew any better, he should walk away from this before the man loses his dignity. I mean, Soul felt some pity for him but honestly, if that strange man did something wrong that ruin his relationship then of course his daughter would hate it. It's how girls are. Do something wrong once and they hold it against you forever. Soul closed his eyes to deeply inhale, still wondering why he was still here.

"Hey" The man called out. Wonder who he's yelling at. "You. Hey! Crazy hair!" Soul opens his red eyes to stare at the crying man, his voice echoing down the street. What has he gotten himself into? "Come here!" Soul couldn't help but follow the man's order. Seriously a cool guy like him couldn't just ignore the poor fellow.

"Dear! You don't have to bring this random boy into this! It's…"

"Say, are you in a relationship?" Soul was in front of the man now, making that indifferent face of his. He swear that he seen this guy many times before but he doesn't know from where. Soul didn't answer the man's question. There was an utterly silence between them, like they were communicating without words. It was too creepy for Soul. He hardly knows this guy, he thinks.

"Dear, you don't…"

"Take my words of advice," the man got up and stared into Soul's face, imprinting his words onto him. This boy has to know, the man thought. He has to. "Don't let your guard down, even when they don't tell you much. They are as fickle as a pregnant woman who either wants cucumbers or pickles. Either they want cucumbers or pickles. Agh!" The man started doing crazy gesture like clawing at his face and shouting "Gosh damn! Why do they have to be complicated!" or 'Why doesn't she love me?!" This guy was crazy! But where has Soul seen him? "Did you hear me?!" The man quickly grabbed Soul's shoulders, shaking him back and forth.

"Umm. No but…"

"Enough with the food!" The man took a breath before shouting again in Soul's face. Really, this was getting annoying. Soul missed the first part of what the man was saying. "… and whatever you do is worthless! No matter how much you try to do the right thing for her, she just ends up leaving you! I should know! My precious! Even though she was my everything and held my heart in her hands, she left!" The man release Soul and fell to the ground, breaking down once again. "I love her so much it hurts! Why did she have to leave?! I didn't mean to do the thing that I did. It's not right!" Then it hit Soul. He knew who this man was. He's Spirit, Maka's father.

Suddenly everything the man had said hit him. Soul was paying attention before but now that he realize who this person is, he couldn't help but feel that maybe Maka might leave him. Just like 'Spirit' said, girls are fickle. No, Soul didn't want to leave Maka but just, what if? What if Maka leaves him for the school in Massachusetts? What if Maka falls in love with another guy because Soul wasn't cool enough for her? All of these endless possibilities cross Soul's mind, tuning out 'Spirit'. What if Maka this? What if Maka that? Soul likes, no, loves Maka but was he willing to see Maka every once in a while if she does goes to a university in a different state?

Soul started to walk away from 'Spirit' who was still crying over his love. Soul needed some time to think. Really, he wanted the best for Maka. But he just didn't…just… doesn't want to feel… unwanted. More than anything, Maka has fill that empty spot in his heart and if she leaves? Soul wouldn't know what to do with himself.

As Soul walked away with his head down, hands in his pocket, another pair of feet appeared in the distance, clicking on the sidewalk. 'Spirit' was still crying when the clicking got louder. As the unknown person got close to the crying man and his supporter, the lady looked up to see who it was. A smile flickered across her face. It was someone that the man needed to talk to, even if he's an emotional wreck right now.

"Father," whisper the unknown person. The man, or the person who Soul thought was 'Spirit', looked up to see who was whispering. His eyes got bigger as he realizes who it was, standing up to 'fix' himself.

"Tsugumi," the father of Tsugumi monotonely stated. He didn't want his daughter to see him reckless and out of control. He would lose his confidence if his only daughter saw him as who he really is when he's upset. As a man, you can't cry over some little thing, even if that little thing is your daughter.

"Dad, were you crying again?" Tsugumi felt bad that she ran out of her workplace, **Here and There,** after her shift was over but seriously her father had embarrass her in front of the entire staff. Pulling out his wallet and showing every waiter or waitress that came by his table Tsugumi's baby pictures. Tsugumi couldn't help but feel angry at him. "I'm sorry that I ran out after my shift. I was happy when you first came in, ordered, and everything but the baby's picture" Tsugumi felt her voice rose a little at the end. "Dad, that was embarrassing." Her father grabbed her hand and squeezed, some tears forming in his eyes.

"Tsugumi, I'm sorry about what I did," his voice's smooth and slow, Tsugumi never seen this side of him, a sympathy father. "I was really sad when you gave me that death look after your mother and I paid our bill, but Tsugumi, you have to understand. You're my baby, my precious, my everything. You're just too cute!" Tsugumi's father became all gushy and loving. It was kind of weird in a way but Tsugumi doesn't mind it. It's just his way of showing his affection towards her. Afterwards, Tsugumi hugged her father.

"I forgive you but dad," Tsugumi pulled away and glared in his eyes, the same way her father had done to Soul earlier, "stop showing random people you don't know those pictures, promise?"

"I promise." Tsugumi's father held his daughter for a while until he realize how late it was. "We better get home honey. Dear." The man looked at his wife, Tsugumi's mother. A blush appeared on Mrs. Harudori, looking down to hide it. Mr. Harudori held his hand out, wanting to hold his wife's hand. He hasn't done it in a while and he felt bad that he neglected his action to be a good husband. Mrs. Harudori looked up to see her husband's hand, reaching out for her. She smiled; happy that after all this time, her husband still loves her. Then again, when was there a time that he said he didn't? Never. Mrs. Harudori grabbed Mr. Harudori hand, squeezing it and again cheesy, hoping to never let go. Mr. Harudori smiled as she accepted his hand. He was glad that they decided to take this trip to America. Sadly, Tsugumi's little brother had to stay in Japan because the parents felt it was safe if he stayed home to cure his illness. It was a good thing the family's friend, Akita, could watch over him.

The Harudori Family, except for the poor boy, headed away from the bookstore, smiling and enjoying each other's company. Tsugumi had to wonder, what was her parents doing in front of the bookstore? She likes the bookstore and all but she rather hang out at her workplace. Her parents probably mistake it. Her job and the bookstore do have somewhat similar names. Tsugumi couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes, her family could be misunderstanding at times.

"What's so funny honey?" asked Mr. Harudori, still holding his wife's hand.

"I was wondering if you two knew that you were in front of the bookstore."

"Well, no Tsugumi," answer her mother this time. "We were at your workplace, right love?"

"Of course we were," replied Mr. Harudori," I mean the place that Tsugumi works for is called **Whenever, Wherever**." Tsugumi's laugh grew louder, having to stop the family from walking. Tsugumi couldn't help it, she held onto her sides and somewhat bent over, trying to breathe as she laughs.

"Mom, Dad. You two are funny. I don't work at **Whenever, Wherever**" Tsugumi settled down, observing her parent's expression, "I work at **Here and There**." Tsugumi tilted her head and smile. "I hope you two didn't cause any trouble even though I don't think you would have."

"Well actually," Mrs. Harudori spoke," your father did cause a scene."

"What?! No!" Mr. Harudori losing his emotions again," Don't tell my baby that! She would…"

"But on the bright side, there was only a young boy who witnessed it." A boy? Thought Tsugumi. As Mr. Harudori broke down into a mess, Tsugumi and her mother talked.

"So what did he look like?" Tsugumi was curious. Sure, she didn't know a lot of people, preferably boys, but she was just curious.

"Well," her mother thinking," he was sure a strange looking one. Silver white hair, red eyes…" Tsugumi felt like he knew this person but who?" He was wearing a jacket even though it was spring. Hmm, there was something off about him. Something when he spoke. He only did once and it wasn't a lot of words but something about his teeth, they were… straight? Yes, umm, but they weren't like ours." Mrs. Harudori started thinking aloud, trying to pinpoint how to describe this strange fellow's teeth. At the same time, Tsugumi was trying to figure out if this boy was someone she knew. Maybe she met him once. This is all that Tsugumi knew. He's young, has silver hair and red eyes, was wearing a jacket and has strange teeth. Silver, red, pointy? Tsugumi's eyes widen, she knew exactly who her mother was talking about. Soul.

"Ah! They were…"

"Pointy?" Tsugumi asked, she didn't have to ask but she wanted to make sure.

"Yes!" Mrs. Harudori shouted," that's what his teeth look like. Pointy!" As fast as Mrs. Harudori excitement came, it quickly left, suddenly filling somewhat strange. I hope what her husband had said didn't disturb the boy too much. Sometimes when Mr. Harudori is an emotional wreck, he sure does say some odd things.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Oh," Mrs. Harudori turn to look at her husband, who seems to be poking some mushroom with a stick, looking gloomy. Mrs. Harudori didn't know if she should tell Tsugumi the incident. She felt like it was rude to gossip about others but technically, she's only gossiping about her husband. Mrs. Harukdori took a breath before answering Tsugumi's question, "your father said some… sad words of advice to this boy. At the moment it seemed normal but the boy. He just walked away."

"Maybe dad got the best of that boy with too much of his love. Dad does tend to scare away some people." Tsugumi felt like this was not a big deal. It was her father for death's sake. Everything he does is rather… unusual. No matter how much he tries to hide his 'uniqueness', people still notice.

"You're probably right Tsugumi. Love! We should go."

"But… but… Tsugumi… she," sobbed, trying to calm his sadness.

"I love you dad," Tsugumi walked to her father, kneeling down and smile. "No matter what you do, I will always love you. You're my dad," Tsugumi gave him a hug. Mr. Harudori couldn't hold down the tears, it was all too much. He cried into his daughter's arms, feeling her love for him finally.

"Love, we need to go." It was a long night for Mrs. Harudori and honestly, she wanted to go back to the hotel room and sit in the Jacuzzi that was in their room. Mr. Harudori stopped sobbing and broke his embrace with Tsugumi, standing up straight and fixing his appearance.

"Yes dear," Mr. Harudori went back to his habit, talking with a monotone voice. Mrs. Harudori smiles before walking away. Mr. Harudori and Tsugumi follow, leaving like a family.

Minus the son.


	4. Chapter 4: The End

It's been a couple of weeks since the date in the park. Nothing has changed between Soul and Maka except Soul. Something was on his mind and Maka knew it. Even though Soul doesn't show or express what he feels, Maka had to one way or another help Soul. On the other hand, Soul felt lost and his decision about being with Maka change ever since that night. He wants to be with her but what if? Agh! It'd always the 'what if'. What if Maka leaves him? What if he's not cool enough? What if this relationship between them was a joke? What if Maka thought this wasn't a relationship at all?

Soul rubbed his hair like crazy. He didn't know what to think. Lately, Soul hasn't asked Maka on any real dates, maybe a casual hang out to get something to drink but nothing compared to the park. Soul hated the way he feels, lost, hopeless, a mad man. In three weeks, Soul and Maka fate would be final because of graduation and Soul freaked.

"Is there anything wrong Soul?" Maka was sitting across from Soul at the lunch table, holding a bologna sandwich in her hands. Soul had totally forgot that he was in the lunch and thinking about it now, he couldn't remember what happen in the first half of the day.

"Yeah, everything's fine Maka," Soul leaned himself on the table, his elbow propping himself up.

"You sure? Lately you seem unfocused and down that I couldn't…"

"Maka," he turned to her, his eyes glaring," I'm fine." He didn't mean to make it sound so harsh but he's panicking.

"Ummm, okay then." Maka sat in her seat, not knowing what to do. Soul has gotten a bit mean lately and she felt bad. Soul's attitude appeared out of nowhere and she was never good at these kinds of things. Maka finish the rest of her sandwich in silence, scared that Soul would scowl her. She didn't appreciate his tone but at least Maka knew that what is bothering Soul is probably not so simple. She exhaled loudly, wishing there was a book about how to handle this kind of a situation. Soul continues to stare at Maka, who looked a bit sad. He wonders if Maka could tell the difference in his attitude lately. He hopes she didn't but we're talking about the smartest girl in the whole school. Maybe Maka did notice but Soul wish she didn't.

"Sorry about that Maka," Soul apologizes, feeling bad," A cool guy shouldn't speak so harshly to his girlfriend." Maka couldn't help but smile.

"It's okay, I just hope what's bothering you would stop," Maka looked depress for a moment," Lately you been different Soul and it scares me."

"Maka," Soul whispers her name as he reaches his hand out to grab hers. Not cool Soul! He thought. Not cool at all!

"Soul, I honestly don't know what to do. I want to help you but…"

"Maka, you can't help me," Soul finally reached her hand and gave it a small squeeze. Maka looked shock before Soul explains," It's something I have to do on my own. I'm sorry Maka."

"Well, if you say it like that, I guess you're right," Maka got up and grab a chair to sit next to Soul, laying her head down on Soul's shoulder after she sat down. "The only thing I can do is be there for you, huh?" Soul nodded, breathing in Maka's scent. It was sweet and clean. Soul wonder a thought that made him stop.

How could he stop loving Maka?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Maka, this, us, is not going to work," Soul said to Maka almost a week later, inside the bookstore. Maka stopped reaching for a book and stared at Soul whose head was down. Every day Soul tried to come up with a different answer that wasn't this, breaking up with Maka, trying to find something that would satisfy Soul as well as Maka but he couldn't. The answer always came back to breaking up and he hated himself.

"Soul, can you please just tell me what's wrong?" Soul could hear Maka sniffling away her tears. His heart ached but he only put up a wall.

"It would be the best for us. Sometimes things don't work out."

"The only reason that it's not working out is because of you Soul," Maka started to get angry, she only wish for Soul to tell her. She clenched her hands into a fist, feeling her nails digging into her palms.

"Which is why we should break up Maka," Soul continues to not look at Maka. He didn't want to see her cry because if he did, he would stop his excuses, embrace Maka, and tell her everything was going to be okay. But it's not, he decided. If this relationship continues to go on, Maka might end up leaving him. "I want you to be happy."

"I'm only happy with you Soul."

"I want you to see the world."

"We can see the world together," Maka then grabbed Soul wrist, trying to look in his eyes," it doesn't have to be only me." Soul pulled away.

"I want you," Soul paused, backing away from Maka," I want us to see other people Maka." He then finally looked at her, knowing what he was going to see would be heart-breaking. And he was right. Maka's tears had dried on her cheeks, her olive green eyes were now gray, and her lips in a thin line. He wants to take it all back, all the things he said that hurt her and just hold her. But the damage was done.

"Soul," whisper Maka. Maka didn't understand why he was acting like this. Soul was the only person who made her feel like a girl for once and she has fallen for him. But now, Soul was leaving, breaking her heart more with every step he takes. Maka stared into Soul's eyes, looking for any sign that everything he's saying is a lie. Maka didn't find anything; she found only cold eyes staring back at her.

"Good-bye Maka." Soul took another step back before turning a corner and behind a book shelf. Maka couldn't breathe. Her heart felt like it was tearing into pieces. Her legs wobbled and her hands were no longer in a fist. Maybe she should have listened to herself when it came to men. They were no good, just like her papa. Men pretend they love you, making you feel like the only girl in the world and as soon you are head over heels for them, they leave. Maka could only blame herself. Tears swelled up in her eyes and Maka collapsed to the floor, falling on her knees.

Maka thought Soul would be different. Maka had hoped Soul was exceptional but she was wrong and here she was, heart-broken. Maka swiped away her tears using the sleeve of her shirt. Never again will I fall in love, thought Maka. Never.

...Author's Note...

**Well this is NOT the end for this story. But now here's the question, what will happen for our beloved characters Maka and Soul?  
****And yes, I do not own Soul** **Eater**.


	5. Chapter 5: Countdown to Graduation

**Forgive me! **

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Two weeks before the day.

Maka still couldn't forget what had happened to her a couple of days ago. Soul broke up with her and Maka could still feel the pain. It's silly to be this much in love with a boy. What a stupid word for love.

It was Monday and Maka felt like going home. She couldn't concentrate on her school work. Every time she tried, she ends up thinking of Soul. Soul's red eyes, his sharp teeth, Maka wanted Soul back.

The bell started to ring, signaling it was time for lunch. Only three more hours, thought Maka. Maka gathered her things and rose from her seat. Tsubaki was waiting at the door for Maka, watching her best friend. After the break-up, Maka went to Tsubaki's house and cried it all out. Tsubaki felt as confused as Maka. She thought Maka and Soul were destined for each other and Tsubaki felt sad that it didn't work out for the two. After Maka settled down, Tsubaki listen to Maka, describing what happened. Tsubaki would occasionally pat her friends back or hug her when she would start to sob. It was a long night for the two until Maka became quiet and ever since then, Maka hasn't said a word about the event.

Tsubaki didn't like that Maka was holding everything in but she guess it was the best way for Maka to 'be' herself all together. Maka started to walk towards Tsubaki, wrapping her arms around a chemistry book.

"Hi Maka," Tsubaki said, smiling or trying to at least.

"Hey," Maka said, planting a small smile on her face, "thanks for waiting Tsubaki. I really do appreciate it." The two girls started to walk out of the class room together.

"It's no problem. You're my best friend. It would be rather rude to just walk away and see you in the cafeteria." Maka laugh.

"You're my best friend too Tsubaki," Maka stopped, grabbing Tsubaki's hand. "I mean it when I say that I do appreciate it."

"I know!" Tsubaki smiled widely at her friend, laughing that Maka had to act beyond serious to show that she means something. But Tsubaki knew Maka's words meant everything. If Tsubaki didn't know, then she wouldn't be a very good friend. Maka let go of Tsubaki's hand, making that 'child' smile. She always felt happy around Tsubaki even if everything was going wrong. Maka's smile disappears. She couldn't forget him, Soul. The break-up with him is still clear in her mind, painstakingly unforgettable. But after a while, Maka knew she could function well again, eventually. Tsubaki saw tears beginning to swell in Maka's eyes, breaking Tsubaki's heart. She quickly hugged Maka, hoping at least a bear hug fill with care would brighten Maka up.

"Tsubaki," Maka coughed out, "I can't breathe." Tsubaki lets go of Maka.

"I know," Tsubaki smiles as she walks backwards slowly. Maka started to walk as well, picking up the pace. The two girls are side by side now as Maka thanks Tsubaki in the same tone from earlier, expressing more than a simple 'thanks'. Tsubaki glance at Maka, replying to her response.

"You're welcome." Tsubaki felt Maka wanted to say more but Maka stayed silence and Tsubaki was okay about it. Maka just needed her time and space and all Tsubaki could give her is exactly that, time. It's been, again, a harsh couple of days.

Maka tighten her grips on her books. She couldn't help but feel bad for not being able to tell Tsubaki how she feels. When with her friend by her side, Maka felt alone but she didn't want that to bother her. Soon graduation would come and Maka would be independent, slowly becoming successful and such. Even with that success, Maka would be alone, discovering the world by herself. She loosens her grip, repeating everything is going to be okay over and over in her thoughts. It's was only a break-up and by now, Maka thought she would be slowly getting over it but she's not. Nothing changes, not her feelings, not her heart. It all goes back to Soul and it bothers Maka.

Together the two walked towards the cafeteria, even if Maka felt like she could feel Soul's eyes on her.

Why did she feel that way?


	6. Chapter 5 Extra: Soul's POV

At the same time…

Soul put her hands behind his head, taking a deep breath as he exits his class. Another boring class, another boring day. At a time like this, he would go see Maka and listen to her ramble on about how her classes went. Even though he didn't necessarily listen to every word she said, Soul love the way Maka expresses everything she sees in a whole new perspective. He also love the way Maka's eyes would brighten up and her lips would form a smile every time she talks about her victories against Ox Ford.

Dude! Soul thought, Stop thinking of Maka! Soul banged his head against a random locker before walking off again. He hated himself. He broke Maka's heart because of his fear. He was the problem and not Maka. He wanted her back, he wanted to hold her, tell her he's sorry, he wanted to kiss her but Maka's not his anymore. Maka would had left eventually, it was only a matter of time and now that the worry is over, Soul didn't have to face any abandonment. He doesn't have to worry that Maka would leave him. Their relationship is over and Soul is by himself, again.

Soul buried his hands in his pocket, taking another inhale. Two weeks until graduation, why couldn't it arrive faster? After graduating, Soul is going to a near-by community college. Even though it's not all fancy and big, Soul needed somewhere to start off and somewhere where he couldn't see Maka. Just walking these halls makes Soul's stomach cringe. Every corner he passes, he thinks she saw Maka's blonde hair. Every classroom he passes, he thinks he hears Maka voice, but it was only his mind. This break-up was making him crazy but it was for the best, wasn't it?

As Soul walks towards the cafeteria, he stops in his tracks. In front of him were Maka and Tsubaki, walking together. Quickly Soul tries to tightly hug a wall with his back, trying to play it cool and hoping Maka wasn't going to see him. He couldn't face Maka right now. Hell, he wish he didn't see Maka because now that he did, he feels like his heart is breaking, ripping away from him, hoping to break out so it could run to Maka. But it was a good thing it didn't. Soul watched Maka as she opens the door for Tsubaki and enters the cafeteria with her. Disappearing like nothing ever happen and leaving nothing behind her. Well, I guess I have to find a new place, Soul thought.

* * *

**I do not own Soul Eater .**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

One week before the day…

Maka was in the library, organizing everything she needed for her future. She was surrounded by bsooks on how to prepare for college, details and information on the university she will be attending in the fall, and of course, her "entertainment" novels. Next Thursday is going to be graduation and Maka couldn't wait. As Valedictorian, she had finished her speech and knew every sentence, word for word. If she had to, she would do her speech now, she has the confidence to, and she knows she does.

Maka felt for a moment a small unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. What if she couldn't do it? _Ever since then, that time, I…_ Maka snap herself out of her doubt. Soul had nothing to do with this, this feeling. It was only a relationship. But yet, she couldn't deny that…

"Hey Maka," Kid spoke up, watching Maka as she resurface from everywhere she had gone to.

"Oh, hey Kid," Maka tried to make herself presentable even though it didn't change much. "How long have you been there?" Had Kid been sitting in that chair this whole time?

"Hmmm," Kid leaned back into his seat, his feet on the table to balance himself out," maybe 8 minutes."

"Oh."

"What's wrong Maka?" Kid put his feet down and leaned towards Maka, glancing more at her pigtails than Maka's eyes even though that didn't stop Maka from thinking of something else. What is Kid up to?

"Nothing's wrong. Really," Maka tried to laugh it off, "I'm just getting ready for graduation."

"I suppose you had finished your speech?" Kid was still staring down Maka's pigtail. His urge to just balance them out, it was getting the best of him but he didn't want to offend Maka by touching her. Well touching her hair more than Maka but still, it was a part of Maka. Maka leaned closer.

"Kid," Maka whisper. Something was wrong with Kid and she knew exactly what it was," something's bothering you, correct?" The two were eye to eye now, staring each other down. Okay, Kid had to admit, he had a small crush on Maka but that was only because of her symmetry. Yes, being symmetrical is hot, according to Kid. But the past is over and he doesn't like Maka like that anymore.

"Ummm, Maka. You're getting a little to close…"

"You can fix my pigtails Kid," Maka plopped herself down into the chair, smiling at Kid. "I haven't really been able to make them look the same for a while." Maka started laughing. Kid felt relieve. Nothing was going to happen between the two. Thank Death.

After Kid fixed Maka's hair and left, Maka was again alone. The clock was striking 4 in the evening and Maka hasn't notice that time flew by. Lately, she hasn't notice some things. Maka decided to pack up for the day, grabbing her bag and books.

"Just one more week," Maka mumbled under breathe, exiting the library. Graduation was so close, Maka couldn't wait. High school was going to be over and on to her career, her dream career, and it was all going to begin in one week. Maka glee over her fantasy of becoming a well-known author. She could see it all, her stories filling the store shelves, teenage girls and maybe some boys going crazy over her personal life, and just the peace she would always return to at the end of the day. It was all going to happen.

The hall echoed with Maka's footsteps, something she hasn't experienced in a while. Everyone went home finally. Maka didn't want to be rude but this kind of quiet, it made her feel comfortable. The sun was reflecting off the windows which lead into the hallway. She felt the school beauty coming out and she couldn't explain it, she just likes this kind of scenario. Peace, quiet…

"I really thought Maka and Soul would have last longer than it did," Maka heard a girl say around the corner. She wasn't the type to eavesdrop but she just wanted to know what her classmates thought of her. Maka's step got slower, gliding to the right and finally stopped with her back against the wall. Holding on tightly to her books, Maka listen to the girls.

"So did I! It was a shock when they split. But that's how it goes right?! High school is just high school," Girl number two said.

"True but just the way they were, it looked different. Like, I don't know, meaningful." Maka felt the pain in girl number 1's voice. Maybe she did have a point.

"Not everyone has a high school sweetheart but Death! If I had a sweetheart and a hot one, I would…"

"Gross! I don't want to listen to any of your boy-crazy fantasy, especially with this real live action love that is in front of us!" The locker made a ping sound, Maka guess girl number 2 fell against it.

"Fine, fine," there was silence between the girls. Maybe this was a signal for Maka to leave and she was about to when girl number 2 spoke up again, those words that come out of the girl's mouth made Maka feel different about everything, her decision, her future, love. "I don't think I'm seeing any live-action love, even with graduation approaching. For all I know, I'm seeing goodbyes." End.

One more week until good-bye, Maka felt the tears. Not here, not now, Maka thought. Quickly, Maka left for home, leaving the chatty girls behind without them noticing her. One more week until…

"Good-bye." Maka whispered.


	8. Chapter 6 Extra: Soul's POV

**Boo! I'm having a hard time writing what I see. I apologize for making you guys wait. Maybe this is why I do not own Soul Eater. Well enjoy!**

* * *

Again, at the same time…

Good-bye? Ha! Soul listens in on the two chatty girls from down the hall, pretending to stare at the bulletin board. Soul wasn't really anticipating on listening in but his name popped up and he couldn't help it. Guess it's a habit.

"You can't be serious! Don't see it as goodbyes, see it as life…"

"In life, things change." Girl number 2 was somewhat mumbling but it was clear for Soul to hear. Hell, things do change and that was a fact. Soul was getting tired of the girls' chattiness. Something about their voice sent Soul the wrong way.

"So does love. I mean you have to take risks but sometimes you have to fight for what you want." Bingo, it was time for Soul to leave. Soul couldn't stand the feeling love. Everyone that he ever saw always acted like they know what this 'love' is but in all honesty, Soul couldn't even come close to believing it. Yes, he has feelings for Maka but it's only been over a weeks since the break-up. He's not that cruel.

"Yeah but is it worth it? Fighting I mean. You fall in love and in the end, you get hurt because that someone doesn't have the same desire as you." Girl number 2 pushed herself off the lockers, staring at her friend. "How do you know?"

The conversation was getting somewhat interesting but Soul was getting tired. It was late and he just wanted to nap. Soul started to walk away, looking somewhat sluggish with his hands in his pockets. What should I eat? Soul thought. What is even in the fridge?

Before Soul walked out of the hallway, he heard girl number 1 respond back to girl number 2's question.

"Logically you don't know but in your heart you just do…" The door slams behind Soul. My heart huh?

All this week, he has been trying to avoid, no, been trying to make himself disappear from her life. Why? Soul had broke Maka's heart, even his own if he made to admit it. He thought he knew every little thing Maka did, her schedule more or less. Maka should have been out of school before 4 but she wasn't. After Soul left the school, he took his usual route to his house, the opposite way from Maka's. This route worked the best for him especially when Soul didn't have his bike. Man, Soul hasn't seen his baby in months, since February he thinks. How long does it take to fix a bike? Soul hopes he gets it back before graduation at least. But anyway, as Soul was minding his own business, he heard someone crying. Okay, not too odd since he was close to a sand pit that was called a park.

When Soul slowed down to listen carefully, he swore that he could have heard this before. Soul shouldn't have slowed down, he shouldn't have been paying much attention but he did and he regrets it. On a bench that face the park and away from the sidewalk, he saw her. Soul saw Maka with swollen red-eyes, tear marks on her left cheek and worse, he couldn't do anything.

Okay, maybe he could, I mean, it's so not weird for your ex-boyfriend, which is Soul, to be comforting you, which is Maka, right? Okay, it's a little weird but for Soul, to be seeing Maka so down, so depress, Soul felt heart-broken. He wants to help her, just sit by her if possible but if he did, his feelings for her would overcome his doubts. Soul is not trying to be a jerk or anything but he's scared. Sorry for being an ass.

Before Soul did anything risky, he walked away, plain and simple. He couldn't help her because seriously, he is probably the last person Maka ever wants to see if he wasn't dead to her already.

Once at home, Soul rewind the evening in his head. He felt bad about what he did. He has feelings for her but just like the chatty girls said, in the end, you get hurt. Soul wish things were different but he's not good enough for Maka. Hell, what made him ask her in the first place?

Stupid love, Soul thought as he rated the fridge.


	9. Chapter 7

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Graduation…

"…congrats!" shouted Lord Death after all the seniors had moved their tassel from right to left. Not too long ago, Maka had done her speech and like she predicted, all the hard-work she did made it almost perfect. Yes, almost perfect. When Maka did her speech, everything around her disappeared and she had all the confidence in the world. Everything was going smoothly until the last paragraph when he came in sight. Soul's red eyes staring lazily, his gown covering everything but his face, Maka paused for a short while until she could speak again. She hoped no one has notice but she'll only knew that questions would start to come after her, later.

For now, Maka had graduated the top of her class and as Valedictorian. If only her mama was here to see this. If only. Maka and her graduating class split from their seat to be surrounded by parents, relatives, or just anybody. The aroma of flowers filled the air, balloons surrounded the graduating class, covering their view of the world from them, and so many sounds appeared. The sound of cried went out, the screams and shouts of underclassmen, and of course the graduates shouts of joy for finally accomplishing the requirements of general education. Maka ran off to find her papa, even if he was perverted. Papa was still papa.

Searching through the crowd, Maka could barely see the faces. The faces were blurry as she pushed, trying to find papa.

"Oh Maka! That was a wonderful speech!"

"You really know how to represent this school."

"I'm glad you were Valedictorian and not Ox Ford!"

Every push or shove Maka did, she could hear random compliments of the graduates. She would say "Thank you" and be respectful but for some reason she felt like she was on a journey. Her brain is telling her to look for papa, but her heart is telling a different command.

_Go find him._

But she didn't need to. She didn't need him in her life but if she knew any better, she wanted him. She wanted to feel his embrace, his touch, and his lips. But sometimes, you don't always get what you want.

Maka continued to search but she halted in one spot, using her eyes to find him. There were so many people, so many faces, Maka thought her brain was going to explode. She felt lost. She needed some guidance.

_Go find him._

Maka stopped searching and found the person she was looking for. A smile appeared on her face.

" There you are Papa…"


	10. Chapter 7 Extra: Soul's POV

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

She paused.

Odd. Maka would have never done that. It's graduation night and tonight Maka's face was all in his view. He could look somewhere else but all the surrounding graduates would be suspicious of him. When did Soul start giving a damn?

Maka started her speech again where she left off. The pause wasn't long, maybe a second but Soul knew something was up. Maybe her papa did his strange affection loving stare towards Maka again. Even though that man is her father, his love is… gross. Or maybe Maka paused for another reason. Me, Soul thought.

Soul was ready for the night to be over. All he needed was his diploma. His family didn't show up. No surprise. He is the second child of the family. Evan family he should say but he's on his own. Ever since his brother moved, his parents followed and gave Soul two options. Soul either had to go with them and have everything he needed or live here in Death City and be cut off from his parents. Well, we all know what option Soul made. He still receives some help from his grandparents but now, he's doing it all by himself. So he is his own parent? Soul smirked at his own useless thought.

Man! Time needs to go faster. He topped one of his ankles over the other, crossing his arms and just stared at her. He still didn't understand. How could Maka look so happy right now while he feels so bad inside? It's been a difficult two weeks for not only Maka but for him as well. Soul still has feelings for her. They never disappear. When Soul looks at her and really looks at her, she is indescribable.

Maka is perfect in every way, her posture, eyes, gesture, and her smile. Her smile, Soul thought. He misses her smile. He misses her in general but what is done is done. He can't change it.

Applauds shock Soul out of his thought. Maka's speech was over and some of the graduates stood up as Maka walked by to her seat. Again, she is beautiful. Soul stood up and clap for her as well. She deserved it, more than anyone else in the world. _She deserves the best_. Soul sat back down before Maka reached her seat and quickly spaced out as other men in suits begin their speech. Tonight was going to be long and Soul could feel it.

* * *

"…congrats!" shouted Lord Death after Soul moved his tassel, right to left. _Finally! It's over_. Everyone started to scatter from Soul, moving left or right, maybe even running in front of Soul. Soul just stood where he was, putting his hands in his dress pants pockets if he could find them in this ridiculously long gown.

Soul watched every graduate move in a blur. He couldn't see their faces or the actual outfits that were under the gown. Soul was watching everything in color, like a flash of light. A red line of light passed him, a blue pushed next to him. It was like his eyes were trying to avoid everything except for one, the one that he needed.

Without his permission, his eyes searched, moving rapidly.

_You want to see her_.

_You need to see her._ Soul didn't particularly like the thoughts that went across his mind. Soul misses her so much already, why does he torture himself like this?

_Right there…_ And there she was, searching as well. Her robe was still intact, her hair is down for once, and like always no make-up. She didn't need it really, she was and is beautiful. Soul felt the corner of his lip go up, trying to smile but he shouldn't be. He doesn't have a right to smile. He broke her heart as well as his own.

She continued to search as Soul watched her. He could hear some sounds trying to reach his ear drums but Soul pushed them out. Instead, he was listening to his own heartbeat. Not too long ago, it was normal, pulsing regularly. Now, it was pounding fast against his chest, trying to escape, trying to leave Soul's body and go to her.

As Soul continued to stare at her, his heart was growing crazy, becoming a wild beast but Soul didn't look away. No, he continued to stare. She was looking at everyone else but him. He could feel the pit of his stomach ache.

_You need her. More than you will ever know._

Look at me, Soul thought. Find me. But her green eyes never did found him. The moment Soul thought she saw him, she walked away. Feet away from each other, minutes using to search and she never found him.

Soul's wild beast became normal again, slowly readjusting to its normal habitat. Everything rushed at him now. He saw the faces, he could hear the shouts, he could feel the warm temperature on his cheeks, and he could taste his own blood in his mouth. He must have accidently chewed the side of his cheek again, taking a good slice of it off but that didn't bother him at the moment.

What was bothering Soul was this; he loves Maka and he always will love her, something that he can't deny now and couldn't fight away. Soul will always continue to see her in his world but in Maka's eyes, will she continue to see Soul in her world? Or is he just another one in the crowd?

* * *

**So I am going to start school again in a few days. Boo! And before I lose my mind, I want to apologize for delaying.  
****Who knew life could be so cruel to you? **


	11. Chapter 8

Sometime around June.

"Maka! I can't believe you're leaving so soon!" Tsubaki squished Maka more into her chest, suffocating her.

"I'll be back in a couple of months Tsubaki. It's not a big deal."

"A couple of months times two! That's six months without my best friend Maka," Tsubaki let go of Maka who finally caught her breath. When did Tsubaki get so strong?

"You'll be fine without me plus if there's a problem, you can call, text, e-mail, or skype me. It's not like we're never going to see each other again."

"But Maka! I'm going to be sad without you."

"Tsubaki, you'll be fine." Maka put her hand on her friend's shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. Maka didn't know why but whenever Mama did this to Maka, it released the stress. Tsubaki stared into Maka's eyes, searching but for what? Tsubaki felt so alone at the moment. She wanted Maka to take on the challenge of all these wonderful opportunities but six months without Maka? She would go insane.

"Plane 237 now boarding…" Maka and Tsubaki look up to the announcement. Finally, it was beginning, Maka's new life. Maka looks back to Tsubaki, feeling sad but happy.

"I guess I should start heading over there." Maka tried to smile but she felt tears swelling up, slowly rising out. Tsubaki stare at Maka. She couldn't believe it. Maka's leaving. Tsubaki continue to stare at Maka, trying to accept all the emotions that she felt. But it was too overwhelming. Tsubaki started to shed some tears.

"Maka…" Tsubaki felt so alone. Maka won't be here when Tsubaki is confused. She wouldn't be here to see Tsubaki's moments of happiness. Sadly, Maka wouldn't be here when Tsubaki feels like the world is falling apart. Both Maka and Tsubaki thought this but no words were spoken. Maka quickly hugged Tsubaki, grabbing onto pieces of her dress. Tsubaki covered her face with her hands.

"Tsubaki, everything's going to be okay," Maka tilted her head forward, resting it on Tsubaki's forearms "you have everything you need to contact me. I'll even try to come home when you need me most. It's going to be okay." Tsubaki moved her hands away from her face, wrapping them around Maka.

"I'm going to miss you so much Maka."

"I'll miss you too Tsubaki," they squeezed each other, trying to make the moment last. Spirit watched as his daughter and Tsubaki hugged. Awkward as it may seem, Spirit felt sad as well. His only daughter was leaving him as she adventure to another state, making her life the way she wants it to be. Spirit understood how Tsubaki felt but Tsubaki will never understand his love for Maka. Spirit doesn't know how he is going to handle Maka's decision. When Kami left, Spirit was miserable. He had a young daughter to raise by himself and he messed up Maka's vision of being a good father. Spirit couldn't help but to fill in the hole in his heart, even if it meant breaking hearts of other women.

Spirit watched as Maka and Tsubaki let go of each other, Maka resting her hands on Tsubaki's shoulder. He could see Tsubaki trembling but it seems her sobbing has stopped. Whatever Maka had said must have work. _She has her mother's touch._ Tsubaki and Maka hugged once more before Maka walked to her father.

"Papa," Maka stated. Spirit tried to do his cool- looking father posed.

"Maka." Spirit could feel his emotions coming to him. _Not now_.

"I have to go soon, but before I leave I want you to know something," Maka stepped closer to Spirit, walking into his personal bubble," I don't particularly hate you. For a matter of fact, I will always see you as my father, the man who raise me to the person I am today. Papa I…" Maka looks down, blushing.

"Yes Maka." Spirit felt the tears coming. _Not now old man!_

"I love you papa," Maka whispered. Maka thought Spirit could barely hear her say those words but he heard them. He heard them clearly. Spirit took his turn and wrapped his arms around Maka.

"I love you too Maka." Spirit couldn't help but shed a tear as he held her. The tear did not symbolize his sadness of Maka's departure. No, it symbolized the decrease of the hole in his heart. Something that he needed to hear, those words he had long for. He releases Maka. "Show them who Maka Albarn is."

Maka nodded at his request, smiling as she looked at her father one last time before she leaves. This is the hardest thing Maka ever had to do. She wouldn't have Spirit beside her or Tsubaki. She would have to find another person to compete with academic-wise. Kid won't be there to fix her pigtails, if Maka needed fashion advice, whatever Liz and Patty say wouldn't make sense to Maka if they tell her over the phone. Black*Star wouldn't be her Maka- Chop guinea pig anymore and Soul wouldn't be there to make fun of her.

_Soul_.

"You better go before you're too late Maka," Spirit told his daughter. Maka nodded. She turned around to hug Tsubaki one last time, squeezing the heck out of each other. Maka grabbed her things, trying to handle most of her items in one hand. After she was done, she looked at Tsubaki and Spirit.

"See you until next time." Maka felt scared when she first entered the airport but everything that had happen all in ten minutes had calmed her down. Tsubaki and Spirit waved goodbye as Maka did the same. She started to walk off but something felt wrong. She stopped in her place; she knew what she had to do. Maka turned around, quickly ran to Spirit, dropped her stuff and hugged him. Spirit was surprised, his daughter never really did these types of things on her own. He couldn't help but smile. His Maka.

As fast as it came, it went. Maka unhugged her father and stared him in the eye.

"I'll miss you papa."

"I'll miss you too Maka." Spirit touched her face. His little Maka wasn't so little now. She was a grown woman and he was proud. Maka giggled and did her signature child-like smile.

"Bye Papa." Maka could officially start walking away.

"Until next time Tsubaki!" She waved goodbye once more. Maka felt like she still needed to do something but she didn't know what and she didn't have time. Maka quickly walked to her departure area. The farther away she went, the more the itch to do something grew. Maka felt like she needed to look back but for what? She said her goodbyes to Spirit and Tsubaki. But in the back of her mind, she knew she needed to say goodbye to someone else even if they haven't spoken to one another in weeks.

Maka climbed onboard to find her seat. Her old life was growing smaller as her new life was expanding. It felt so surreal to her but this decision to go to an out-of-state university was her own. She didn't want to change it for nothing, not even for him or so she thought. Maka found her seat finally, located by a window. Maybe her ride wouldn't be too bad.

After settling in, Maka tried to relax but this feeling, it wouldn't stop bothering her. The itch didn't go away and neither her uneasiness about a certain someone. Maybe she should have said goodbye. Maybe she needed some closure but what done is done. She's leaving as he stayed here.

Maka leaned her head against the window, looking out towards the parking lot. Her eyes wonder, trying to find something, a sign.

"Please fasten your seat belt as we are about to leave in a few minutes."

Maka did as the announcement said and she looked back towards the parking lot. She knew what she wanted to see but she would never say it. Her eyes continued to wander. She wanted to see it. To see if he still cared, to see if he was here. But there was nothing and before Maka wasted any more time searching for something that wasn't even there, the plane started to move.

Her heart stopped for a minute. The plane was moving forward before heading up. She could see more of the parking lot, taking a glance at all the cars that were in it. But she didn't want to see a car. She wanted to see something else.

The plane started to head up towards the sky. Everything that seemed so big a couple of minutes ago were becoming small, looking like specks of squares. Maka tried to look back at the parking lot, still searching. But it was no longer visible.

Maka sat back in her seat and took a deep breath as her heart raced. She could feel all the butterflies in her stomach die. She should have known that she wasn't going to see him. But in her heart, she wanted to see him.

Maka took a deep breath again. It couldn't be helped. In the end, she only wished that Soul had wanted to see her too.

* * *

**I do not own Soul Eater. And! I'm so sorry! But I'll make it up for you all! Please enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 8 Extra: Soul's POV

Gone, she's gone and Soul felt all the broken pieces of his heart break again. He had wanted to say good-bye to her but she was happy without him.

Soul was in the crowd, watching Maka say her farewells to the most important people in her life. He watched Maka and Tsubaki hug each other, he witness Maka telling her papa that she loves him, and he watched her come back to say goodbye once more. Even though he shouldn't be selfish, Soul wish that he was the one being hugged by Maka, the one being told "I love you", and the one she would come back to. But he messed up and he couldn't deny that.

Soul watched Spirit and Tsubaki stay in the same spot, neither talking to one another. It seemed awkward for a second. Soul didn't know if he should walk away or stay. He didn't want Tsubaki or Spirit to know he was here. Seriously, Spirit would tear his head off and Tsubaki would make him feel guilty as hell. Soul put his hands in his pocket and thought about her.

He watched someone he was still madly in love with walk away from his life. She wasn't going to be in town anymore, hell she wasn't going to be in the state. But it was for the best.

If Maka and Soul had continued their relationship, this long-distance between them would have demolished them. It was a huge step for Soul, to love someone he couldn't see when he wanted to. Somebody he couldn't hold when she felt blue, somebody who would experience the high points of her life without him. He kept on telling himself that he loved her enough that he had to say goodbye. But watching her leave, he couldn't explain it.

A child bumped into Soul, making him come back to reality. He must have stayed in the same spot for a while because Spirit and Tsubaki were gone. Guess it was a good thing the kid bumped into him. If Soul continued to think of Maka everywhere he went, he wouldn't know where he would be.

Soul yawned. It was too early in the morning for him but he had to see her. What happen at graduation was unforgettable. She was so close to him. Eye distance even but she just walked away. He guessed that he hoped she would see him. If she saw him, that would have been the end for them, a neutral closure in general.

Soul pulled out his phone, checking the time. It was barely hitting 9 o'clock. She would be the one to make Soul wake up this early. _Only her…_ Soul smirked. Why did an amazing girl like her have to be so special to him? When Soul had asked her out, he didn't expect all of these feelings to appear. Damn, if he knew that it was going to end this way, maybe he wouldn't had asked her out. Or maybe he would have done it all over again.

But his insecurities got the best of him. Soul wants, no, needs Maka in his life but what if she didn't need him? Soul would die inside if she didn't need him. Then again, he would have died inside either way. Soul guessed that this is what made him scared. Maka's departure.

Soul yawned again, he could go on and on about Maka. She deserved the best. Soul just wasn't good enough for her.

Slowly, realizing he had no purpose to stand in the spot he was in at the moment, Soul put his headphones on. He needed something to wake him up and something to distract him. Turning the volume up, Soul erased everyone from his mind. The lyrics of the song filled his head, running through his ear drum and wrapping every problem he had and slowly fix them. His problems started to disappear. He can feel his muscles relaxing and every breath he took were becoming easier to inhale as well as exhale.

He started walking towards the window that overlook all the planes. He wished he knew which plane Maka was on. He wanted to be here and watch the plane that held her go off. He felt like it was the right thing to do.

Soul continued to stare out the window, watching all the planes leave one by one. Each plane would go forward, its nose slowly reaching up towards the sky. He hopes that she would be safe during her trip. She wouldn't have any one to watch over her but that's the way she was, independent.

After all the planes had left, Soul pulled out his phone again. It was only 9:38 AM. She probably left back when it was 9 o'clock but it didn't hurt him to watch, physically. Emotionally, this was maybe the worst way to watch all this. Watching her leave he meant. Maybe he should had walked up to her and embrace her. But this situation was almost identical to the time he saw her in the park. Her sadden face, the way she handle her sadness alone. Soul still cursed himself for not being able to do anything. He was scared and that's what he hated.

Soul exhale deeply. The only difference between those two situations was he knew she was here and she was happy. Damn, he's making himself feel like shit. He should leave before he loses himself. He needs to take control of himself.

* * *

And taking control of himself was a failure.

His brain was completely messed up. After leaving the airport, Soul wander off to the park, the same park that he saw Maka crying in. Sitting in the same bench, watching everything around him, Soul didn't know what to think.

He had to stop thinking about her. He was just like everybody else to her. It wasn't even good for him to be this… this wrapped up in her. Soul played around with his iPod, trying to find the right song. Most of the time, he would listen to jazz but today, he felt like Elvis.

_Well, since my baby left me…_ Soul closed his eyes, listening to the lyrics. He lean his head back against the bench, stretching his legs forward. His hands already in his pocket, Soul tapped his foot to the song.

_I found a new place to dwell_

_ It's down at the end of lonely street_

_ At heartbreak hotel._

_ You make me so lonely baby,_

_ I get so lonely_

_ I get so lonely I could die..._

Soul shouldn't have picked this song. It was exactly what he was feeling. He did feel lonely without her. Just to know she was here and he was able to get a slight glance of her was okay for him but she's not here anymore. He suddenly felt so lonely that he could die.

Soul opened his eyes again. Maka, Maka, Maka. What made her so special to him? They haven't dated that long but yet, she made an impact on him. For the first time, someone was able to get inside of him without even trying. He felt like he should have built a wall, something to block out everyone and everything. But somehow, she would have climbed over it. He looked up to the sky, trying to clear his mind. Shapes seems to be forming, the blue of the sky mixing with the white of the cloud. He stared at one of them as it swirled into some kind of heart. Great, just what he wanted to see. Soul looked back at the park.

_Hey now, if your baby leaves you_

_ And you got a tale to tell_

_ Just take a walk down lonely street_

_ To heartbreak hotel_.

What is Elvis trying to tell me? Soul thought.

"HEY SOUL!" _Oh death_.

"SOUL!" He knew that voice anywhere.

"HEY! YOUR GREAT GOD IS HERE!" How in the hell is his voice able to pass through the headphones? Soul continued to ignore. Either way, HE was coming to him no matter what.

"SOUL! OBEY YOUR GOD WHO SURROUND YOU WITH HIS WONDERFUL EXISTENCE!"

"Black*Star just shut up!" Soul turned around at the right moment and harshly punched Black*Star under the chin. Of course, Black*Star was thrown into a bush. Okay, maybe Soul shouldn't have done that.

"Ow! Your God did NOT deserve that!" Soul somewhat heard Black*Star trying to shout. Soul took his headphone off and jumped from the bench. Running to the bush, Soul could barely make out his hidden friend.

"Dude, are you okay?" Black*Star tried to get up from the bush but he fell backwards.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" _That could be anything, especially coming from…_"I'M AMAZING SOUL!" Just like that, Black*Star jumped from the bush and landed on top of Soul, giving him a few punches on the side of his arm. Well Soul would rather see a good mood Black*Star than the overly obnoxious Black*Star.

"Ha. Good to hear man." Soul pushed Black*Star off of him and stood up.

"YOU KNOW IT!" Black*Star said as Soul extended his hand towards him to help him up. The two gave a good grip onto one another until the blue hair was able to stand in front of his friend. "THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR HAS NOT BEEN ABLE TO SEE YOU! HOW IT'S GOING?"

"Black*Star, you can talk in a normal voice you know?" Soul put his hands into his pocket and started to slouched. Black*Star patted the dirt off his clothes and looked up to his friend.

"Oh, right!" Black*Star said normally. Sometimes Soul wonder how Black*Star's vocal are not out yet. "Hey! Do you want to play basketball?"

"I haven't played in a while…"

"Well yeah since you dumped Pigtails! I don't know what she did to you but I thought you were a goner. BUT NOW!" Black*Star putted his hands on his hip and shouted out to the sky ,"YOU HAVE THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Her name was Maka, not Pigtails," Soul whispered as he felt himself slouch more," and I was NOT a goner."

"Sure you weren't Soul! It's been like a month! You know you have me to talk to! I mean, my advices are always RIGHT!"

"Yeah right, whatever makes you sleep at night dude. I don't need any advice, just some space."

"SPACE?! You just needed some space?! Soul," Black*Star grabbed Soul's shoulder, making him stare straight into his eyes, "she was just some girl from school. We graduated and hell, there are more pretty ones out there for you. I would give you Tsubaki but she's kind of mine…"

"I think that's a little too far for being supportive but that's cool of you." Soul had to laugh. Tsubaki was into Black*Star more than the blue hair guy thought.

"Ha! Cool man! That would have been awkward!" Both of them started laughing. This is what Soul needed, some guy time. "Hey! One-on-one! You and me! Loser has to give the winner a full meal at one of the diners! You on?!" Black*Star moved his hand forward to Soul. Soul smirked as he shook his friend's hand.

"Bring it on."

* * *

"Ba-ha ha!" Black*Star and Soul were currently eating in Diablo's Diner. Soul felt a bit sour as Black*Star continued to laugh.

"Soul! Really?! How can you be THAT BAD?!"

"Shut it Black*Star." Soul picked at his food, that obnoxious laughter of his friend was pissing Soul off. Okay, he didn't expect to be that bad at basketball. He was able to whooped Black*Star's butt not even a month ago. What the fuck happen to him?

"But that last shot! DUDE! That was like a freebie! What the hell happen?! Ha ha! Then again!," Black*Star stood on top of his chair, raising his fist in the air, "I AM THE ALMIGHTY GOD, BLACK*STAR! HA! HA!"

Soul threw an ice cube at Black*Star. Seriously, he was making a scene again for the twentieth time since they arrived at the diner.

"AH! COLD!" Black*Star fell to the floor like he had just been shot. Soul proceeds to throw another one. This time, in Black*Star's face.

"Excuse me?" Black*Star, lying on the floor, and Soul still in his seat both looked at the person speaking. "Are you Soul?"

This was a surprise for him.

"Um, yeah. I am." Soul tried to act cool. The girl had shoulder length light brown hair with blue eyes like the ocean. Her outfit wasn't too different from the rest of the girl, a vintage shirt that had a faded out name of a band and ripped shorts. Soul thought she was pretty but nothing like Maka. The girl hugged her bag.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything but I'm Bec." Black*Star stood up and sat back in his seat as Soul continued to stare at the unknown girl.

"Strange name for a girl," Soul smirked. Bec laughed.

"Ha. I know. Never really enjoyed my first name."

"What's your actual name?" Okay, Soul had no idea who this girl is. Even though she introduced herself, nothing ringed a bell. Maybe it was one of those girls who left notes in his locker back in high school.

"Becca Ann." The girl moved pieces of her hair out of her face. Getting a better look at her, Soul thought she had the fullest lips he has ever seen.

"Well Becca Ann, what brings you here?" Soul felt like he knew what was going to happen. His heart ached a little but he tried to ignore it.

"Umm, you see," Bec started out slowly," I have seen you at school and I know you just broke up with someone but would you… would you like to go to a movie together?" Bec turned her face to the side, trying to hide. Soul didn't know how to respond. Would it be wrong for him to go on a date with another girl when his heart clearly wants Maka? Soul started to blush a little bit.

"A movie? Well I haven't seen one in a while…"

"Soul would LOVE TO!" Black*Star butted in. Soul didn't move. He was going to ask for some time to think about it but damn Black*Star. Bec looked back at Soul, smiling.

"Would you really?" Soul tried to pick himself together and act cool.

"Yeah. Sure." Soul didn't know what to say. He felt so wrong but going to the movie doesn't necessarily make them boyfriend and girlfriend. Bec pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and a pen.

"Here's my number. I'm free anytime. Thank you!" Bec giggled and tried to cover her smile as she handed Soul the piece of paper. Soul grabbed it and took a look. Not too hard of a number to remember.

"No problem. I'll give you a text."

"Okay!" And with that, Bec somewhat skipped her way of the diner. What did Black*Star get him into?

* * *

_For some reason, it doesn't feel like July_.

Soul sat outside, trying to enjoy the weather. All he had on was a white undershirt and back shorts, nothing really out of the ordinary. Around this time, Death City would normally feel like a hot oven but for an odd reason, it still felt like spring.

As Soul was sitting outside, he couldn't help but put jazz on the iHome playing next to him. He needed something to help him think, something to help him figure out what he feels. A couple of weeks ago, Soul went on a date with that weird name girl. It was nice, getting to watch a movie he was dying to see with someone else but it felt odd. He couldn't get this constant reminder out of his head, this reminder that he was still in love with Maka.

Why did he even have to be in love with her? He's the one that ended it. Shouldn't his feelings have gone away already?

Again, it's like everything he did was wrong. He feels like if he continued went on a date with someone, it was wrong of him to do so. Hell, it felt wrong for him to hang out with Tsubaki. Even though Tsubaki doesn't act any different than she did before Maka and he started dating, he felt like she didn't like him.

But Soul was scared and now he has to live with it.

"Hey little brother," Wes decided to come outside and hang out with Soul. It's been a while for the two. Since the whole 'stay here or leave with us' situation, Wes and Soul haven't talked. For Wes, he felt good for once. Soul turned around to look at Wes.

"Hey," Soul turned to the iHome and raised the volume up.

You can say that Soul doesn't love his brother. Even though they almost look the same, Soul felt like his entire family thought that Wes was better than him. Soul guess it's some kind of sibling jealousy but fuck, his parents made him feel this way.

"You okay?" Wes pulled a chair out from the side of the house and moved it right next to Soul. He had a glass of lemonade in his hand, trying to make it feel like summer. Soul ignored him. "I know you can hear me."

Silent treatment.

"Soul, you can talk to me about anything. It's not like I'm going to say this to anyone else."

Awkward silent treatment.

"It's about that girl, right?"

_How does he know?_ Soul turned the volume down, a little.

"Guessing I'm correct, don't worry too much about it Soul. If it was meant to be, you two will meet again. If it wasn't, there's going to be someone who will make you realize why it didn't work out. Love sucks but Soul," Wes leaned over his seat to make Soul look him in the eye," stop making yourself miserable. It's not doing any good for you or for that girl."

Pretending to receive a text, Wes got up with his phone in his face and walked back inside. He just hoped what he said would sink into his little brother's brain.

It was obvious that Soul was making himself miserable. Wes could had figured that out without the help of Black*Star. A couple of days ago, Wes arrived unexpectedly. When he knocked on the door to come in, Soul looked like shit. His hair beyond repairable and almost a dirty white if possible, his clothes were just hanging on him like he's been wearing them for days, even the house was similar to a hoarder's house. Usually, Soul was picky about the way things were and Soul could be messy but not this messy.

Girl problem was all Wes could smell. After settling in and cleaning somewhat the house, Wes discovered that there was nothing in the pantry or the fridge to make dinner. Being the good brother he could be, Wes went to the supermarket to gather a last-minute dinner. While he was shopping, Black*Star and him crossed path. He hasn't seen Black*Star in a while but boy, he looks the same.

To make the long story short, Black*Star kind of informed Wes about Soul's break-up with a girl and how Soul hasn't been the same for a while. Soul breaking up with a girl wasn't a surprise to Wes but Soul being miserable because of it? That must be one hell of a girl.

Coming back to reality, Wes opened to fridge. Soul hasn't come inside yet but maybe this is his way of trying to think it out. His little brother needed some time and so Wes grabbed an apple, walked to the living room, sat down and watched TV. Luckily, his favorite show was on. He needed some Pretty Little Liar time.

Outside, Soul thought about what his brother said. His brother was right. If it was meant to be, Maka and him would find a way to work. If it doesn't, there's bound to be somebody out there for him.

_If there's anyone who will be interested in him_. Soul smiled. That shouldn't be any of his problem. Hopefully he'll find someone, someone that he can't live without.

And with that, Soul turned the volume up as the best part of the jazz played.

_Falling in love shouldn't be a problem. If it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't._

_But if it was? Well, only time can tell._

Soul didn't know that in four years, falling in love would be a problem. Not for only him, but for someone else as well.

* * *

**I do not own Soul Eater. :D**


	13. Chapter 9: Four Years Later

"Papa loves you so much Maka! I'm so proud of you!" Today is the day after Maka's graduation. She finally finished all her requirements for her Bachelor of Science. It was something Maka didn't planned but things change, especially now.

"Thanks Papa," Maka said to her dad. It was sometime after 5 in the evening. Spirit and Maka were having a quiet dinner at one of Maka's favorite restaurant. It's been so long since she had a sit-down with her father but it didn't feel right. Since Maka arrived at the airport with some bags in hand, Death City felt so different to her. It was like home before she left but now, she felt unwelcome.

Maka continued to move some of her dinner around in the plate. She was scared to tell Papa. Scared that he might be disappointed in her or even hate the decision she made.

There was another reason why Maka came home. She came home not only because she receive her degree but because she had to do something. Maka took a deep breath and putted her silverware down.

"Papa, there's something I have to tell you." Spirit froze half way as he was eating his spaghetti. His eyes widen. He swallowed whatever he had in his mouth down and Maka counted down, preparing for his reaction. She just hoped that it was going to be a normal conversation.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

"Are you pregnant?!"

Spirit threw everything away from him and jumped across the table to Maka, laying on his stomach and his face close to Maka. His eyes started to tear up. His baby can NOT be having a baby! That's impossible. Spirit gripped Maka's shoulders. "WHO'S THE FATHER?! DO I NEED TO DO SOME ASS-WHOOPING?! DID HE RAPE YOU?! MAKA! SAY SOMETHING!"

Maka's face turned red. Okay, she should have started that statement a bit differently. She should have known that her father would go crazy. Of course she's not pregnant. She doesn't have a love-life. She's not even seeing anybody!

"Maka!" Spirit cried towards the table, still holding on to Maka's shoulder, "Please! I'm not ready to be a grandfather! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!"

"I'm not pregnant," Maka defended herself. Her papa was making a scene again.

In a restaurant.

With her.

And it embarrassed her. People around them stared. In a way, this scene was making her look like a… a… a whore.

"You're not?" Spirit quieted down and looked Maka in the eye.

"Positive." Maka looked at the table. Her dinner was now on the floor, her drink barely hanging on to the side of the table. Papa's dinner was spattered all on the white cloth of the table and on his clothes. Not even home for a day, Maka was ready to leave. She grabbed her father's hands off her shoulder and gently squeezed them in between the two bodies. Spirit continued to lay on the messy table. "But there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it Maka?" Spirit whispered. He was scared. Not knowing his baby too well after these couples of years, anything could be coming out of his darling's mouth. "Papa is prepared now."

"Well can you at least sit in your seat and try to look normal? I mean, the way we are right now is… unusual. Plus," Maka eye's glance to the sides, "everyone is staring at us."

As soon as Maka whispered that, everyone in the diner quickly went back to their dinner, acting like they weren't paying any type of attention. Both Spirit and Maka didn't know how quiet the restaurant got until they heard the voices begin.

Spirit look down to see where he was. He didn't realize that he was laying on the table, food everywhere, and was inches away from Maka's face. He then looked up to Maka's face. Her cheeks were beyond red, her green eyes were big and wondering down. There were some pieces of spaghetti sauce on her jaw line. Spirit thought, at that moment, how much Maka looked like her mother.

Spirit realize he should sit back into his seat like his daughter had asked but he couldn't stop staring at Maka. This beautiful girl, no, woman is here because of him. No, because Kami made it possible.

"Papa," Maka said, now looking at him with worry eyes, "please." How could Spirit reject that? He finally sat back down to his seat, making more of a commotion as he had to crawl backward. Reaching his seat, Maka took a deep breath before starting.

"I had a difficult time deciding what I wanted to do in life and it didn't make it any easier that I had to face this while at school. There will not be a better time to tell you this Papa but I came home not temporarily," Maka paused. How is she going to tell him? She didn't even know what she had to do. But this feeling she had since the day she left Death City four years ago, all Maka could guess is that she had unfinished business.

"How long are you planning to stay here?" Spirit felt his heart pound down. So Maka's not pregnant but what is she trying to tell him? He sucks at understanding women! Well more like he is horrible at understanding Maka and he's is her father! The duty of being a father is to understand your child! Spirit feels depress now.

"I'm taking a break from school father," Maka became serious now. She usually doesn't use father towards Spirit and looking at her face now, it's exactly how Kami looked when she told him she wanted a divorce, "I'm going to be staying in Death City until I find out what I should be doing. Please support my decision. It's not ideal but…"

"You're going to be staying home with Papa!" Maka's serious moment just broke. She stared at her father. Spirit didn't seem too upset. What gave it away? Spirit was on the phone, talking to someone.

"She's deciding to stay home! My Maka!," Spirit paused," Yes! She's my only daughter! Who else could there be?!"

Maka tuned her father out. She didn't need to hear his gossip. Not because it was rude to listen but rather, it was plain creepy. Her father gossiping to who knows? Their waiter finally came by a couple of minutes later, surprised by the mess. Maka felt sorry for him. He looked like a young high school boy who barely is hanging on, trying to escape the battle between school work, a job, and sleep. Maka decided she's give him a rather big tip, just to make his night.

"Check please," Maka said as their waiter continued to look at the mess.

* * *

Maka couldn't sleep. She has been tossing and turning since she decided to try to go to sleep. Key word: try. She knew this might happen. It's been happening a lot lately and Maka wonder when she could have a complete good night sleep again. Breathing, Maka thought back to how the rest of her day went.

After dinner, Spirit and Maka went straight home. On the way, Spirit was mentioning to Maka about leaving tonight to see a friend. Maka didn't ask any questions, just let his words go through one ear and out the other. The walk was quiet, even as they arrived home, no one spoke. Spirit quickly took a shower and left while Maka watched some documentaries until it seems like a decent time to head to her room. Fin.

Now, it's somewhere around midnight, no sleep and Maka just felt stuck. She felt like this before. Luckily, she would have a good book next to her. Just to escape from her real world to the characters in the story is something that Maka enjoy. Right at this moment though, she didn't have a book and it was already too late to go get one.

Maka cover her face with her hands. It was going to be a long, lonely, and quiet night which she wasn't excited for. Maka turned to her night stand that hugged her bed and looked at her phone. Maybe she should call someone, maybe Tsubaki. She might know how to help Maka go to sleep but then Maka thought about the time. Even though they are not in high school anymore, Maka didn't want to disturb her friend.

She could maybe call up some of her classmates from the University but Maka had a feeling about it. Maybe her classmates might think it would be odd to hear from her. She wasn't exactly their friend, just some girl who shared the same classes as them. Acquaintances might be a better word for it.

Maka decided to ditch the call idea. She rolled on her back, exhaling loudly. Nights like these are horrible for her. She felt stuck, still didn't have an idea about what she needed to do, and just tired. She closed her eyes, trying to think of anything, a memory perhaps.

Maka thought of the bookstore. She had so many memories there. She thought back to the first time she found it. It was shortly after Kami and Spirit divorce. Maka needed something to distract her. She did read back then but after the divorce, Maka needed to focus on something else.

It was spring, sunny and so warm- feeling. It seemed like a normal day until you saw Maka. Maka was walking down the street, dazing out. She seemed drain but she didn't mind. She needed to get out of the house, get away from Spirit mostly because of his womanizing. Maka couldn't believe that her mother had stayed with him especially being fully- aware of his affairs. The pit of Maka's stomach cringed. How could her papa do that?

"Hey! Watch out!" Maka looked for the voice. In front of Maka was an older teenage boy, wearing a plain white shirt and dark jean, pretty much a plain and normal looking boy. His dark eyes stared into Maka's face. "Pay attention to where you're headed."

Maka continued to stare at him. They were both standing in the middle of the empty sidewalk, having some type of staring contest. The stranger eventually did a quick exhale to express that he didn't have time for this and walked around Maka. Maka stayed where she was.

She looked ahead, slowly starting to daze out again. But Maka shouldn't be doing that, she patted her cheeks and started to open her eyes more. She was in the middle of the street, alone and there wasn't any stores open. Maka remember thinking that it was strange for the streets to be this empty during this time of year.

A couple of stores ahead, Maka saw a door open. A bell ringed as the door swung and someone stepped out. Wanting to see what was over there, Maka started to walk towards that area. She had a feeling, maybe this would be a solution. _It would hurt to see what was behind that door_.

As she approached closer to the area, the stranger turned to her. And she stopped.

This wasn't a memory anymore.

This was a dream.

Maka was face to face with Soul. His white hair ruffled up and tangled, his dark red wine color eyes staring, and his sharp, pointy teeth appearing through his signature smirk. Maka felt her heart skip a beat. Why was she dreaming of him all of a sudden?

Soul looked the way he did back in high school. Maka hasn't seen him in years. The last time she did see him was at graduation, when she was doing her speech. Maka's heart started to completely race. She could not still be in love with him!

_Absolutely not!_

But here, in a dream, face to face, Maka felt the same way she did when Soul and her were dating, when she was in love with him.

"You always did look cute when you blushed," the dream Soul said. Maka looked away. In a way, this was a nightmare, a beautiful nightmare that she wanted to run away from. Maka didn't look back. She was scared of what may happen. In her dream, especially, the impossible was possible.

Her heart continued to race. She was trapped and she wanted to wake up. Maka tried to get a hold of her dream, to get a piece of something that is happening now and change it to something else. She concentrated on being in her room. She could picture her bed, the way the covers stayed neat and never wrinkle. Maka could see her nightstand. There was a picture frame of Maka's friends and herself, smiling.

But nothing changed. She was in front of the supposed to be bookstore with Soul standing in front of her. Nothing was going to change in this dream. Her imagination was in control and all Maka could do was just go with it. Maka turned to face Soul.

"It's good to see you Soul," Maka heard herself whisper.

"It's been a while, you know? I remember how you always love this store," dream Soul turned his face to the bookstore, smirking as his red eyes glowed. Maka's heart continued to race. She only seen Soul looked like this a couple of times and every time he did, Maka thought she was seeing a new side of him. Maybe, just maybe, it was okay to feel this way about someone.

"And…" Soul continued to speak as he turned back to Maka "the way you smile every time you received a book. I think I'm in love with you Maka." Soul started to lean in.

Maka froze. She felt her face redden up again. _It's only a dream._

Soul was inches away from her face, Maka's heart was stuck in her throat. She could feel her chest tighten, trying to receive some air.

_It's only a dream._

Soul's white hair sparkled in the sun, somewhat torturing Maka's eyes. His face was calm as his eyes stared at her lips. His eyes were half-dazed, a dark red unless the light was hitting it. Maka felt like she was staring into a wine glass, beautiful as you stirred it around and around in the bottom of the wine glass. She couldn't see Soul's teeth but she saw his lips. Slightly pump with a hint of pink, his lips were slowly pulling her in, commanding her to kiss them, to touch her lips with his.

Maka felt herself lean in towards Soul. The two commanded to touch one another with only their lips. It felt like she was at the park again. It felt like she was having her first kiss all over again. Maka closed her eyes after Soul has closed his.

She could hear his breathing.

Inhale. _Ba-dum_.

Exhale. _Ba-dum._

Maka could feel his breath in her cheek, only centimeters away from being kiss. She concentrated on his breathing.

Inhale. _Ba-dum._

Exhale._ Ba-dum_.

Inhale. _Ba-dum._

Exhale. _Ba-dum._

Inhale. _Ba-dum._

Exhale. _Ba-dum. _

And… Maka woke up. The sun hit her face, telling her the day has begun. Her heart continued to pound hard against her chest. She laid in her bed, eyes open and going back over the dream. She couldn't believe that she dreamt of him, of Soul. What scared Maka even more was that she could clearly see how Soul looked. From not seeing him since graduation, she didn't forget any detail of him. Surely she thought that he would have been fuzzy but no, he was there, every little piece of him intact and visible.

Now, Maka thought over the kiss. She could still see Soul's eyes staring down into her, the redness of them attacking her green. Maka touched her lips. She thought she could feel every breath Soul made on her cheek. The small air of his exhales brushing as he leaned in but how was that possible? Maka put her hand over her chest. _It must have been my pulse_. She moved her hand to the side.

Maka's dream made her feel… weird in a way. She dreamt of someone she didn't expect and she dreamt of doing something she hasn't done in a long time. Maka lifted herself up and hunched over as she crossed her legs, brushing her hair with her fingers.

_Boom, boom, boom_.

Maka tried to breath the pounding away. Maka thought she was over him. He gave her the privilege to see other people. Also, they haven't had any connection. They never spoken, bump, or chat on the internet with one another since the break-up. The ending of her senior year was not what she had expected but she tried to make the best of the worst time in her life. Now sitting in her bed, dreaming of him and having all the emotions she felt when he was there with her, Maka wanted to move on.

Maka slammed her back against the mattress. She needs to talk to Tsubaki.

* * *

**Hello everyone! How to start this off? Well I have been busy with school. Boo! So I want to apologize for the wait. **

**Please do not murder me. I'm sorry!**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**


	14. Chapter 10

"You had a dream of Soul trying to kiss you?" Tsubaki and Maka were seated outside of a coffee shop, having a conversation. After Maka thought about her dream and tried to make sense of it, which failed, she called Tsubaki who was wide awake. Tsubaki and Maka chatted on the phone with one another for a while until Maka asked if Tsubaki wouldn't mind meeting up. It took a while for Maka to receive an answer but here they are now, at the coffee shop. Maka fidget with her drink.

"Yeah, I did. It was so strange Tsubaki," Maka touch the tip of her straw with her index finger and wiggle around the ice at the bottom of the drink," I was trying to go to sleep and I thought about the time I first visit the book store. But somehow I feel asleep and then it just happened."

"I don't blame you for feeling that way Maka. It is kind of strange. After all these years, you suddenly have a dream about him. Maybe he was dreaming of you." Maka stopped playing with her straw.

"Dreaming of me?!" Maka started blushing," I'm the last person he wants to see."

"But you can't be sure about that."

"I'm pretty sure," Maka stated. She's not trying to sound mean but seriously, Soul was the one who broke up with her! How could she not be sure about that? "I just want to be over with him Tsubaki."

"Have you tried seeing other people?" Maka stared at her friend. She felt her jaw drop.

"Seeing other people? That was impossible with school especially."

"Then start now!" Tsubaki grabbed her purse that was hanging on the side of her chair. "Liz and Patty have wanted to see you since you came back. This is the perfect opportunity!" Maka tilted her head, trying to see what Tsubaki was pulling out of her purse.

"The perfect opportunity for what?"

"For this!" Tsubaki smiled gigantically as she held a piece of paper in front of Maka. The paper was crumbly, no figure since it was in Tsubaki's purse, and it was tie-dye. On the paper, one word stood from all the rest. _**Pandora**_. Maka grabbed the paper.

"What is this?" Maka read what the paper contained. _New club in Death City. Grand Opening! Saturday, June 1__st__._

"**Pandora**! It's a new club in town," Tsubaki clapped her hands together. "We can have girl's night!"

"I'm not too sure," Maka put the paper on the table, next to her drink. Can she even fit into the club scene?_ Probably not._ " I'm not exactly club-material."

"That's why we have Liz and Patty. Liz knows exactly what she is doing. You'll be fine Maka. Please come." Tsubaki had her sincere face on now, pleading Maka to come to the club. Maka wants to get over the dream of Soul and her feelings towards him and this was the opportunity for it. But a club? It just sounded ridiculous.

"I don't know Tsubaki," Maka went back to fidgeting with her drink. "Maybe this might not be the best way to start my dating life. Trying to fall in love in a club? I never heard of such a thing."

"You don't have to fall in love in **Pandora** Maka," Tsubaki said, taking a sip of her drink," just be yourself…"

"Be myself? I'll be an outcast."

"No you won't Maka. We're all a little different. Plus," Tsubaki placed her hand on Maka's forearm," someone is going to think that you're special." Tsubaki pulled her hand back and let Maka think over her words. Maka looked down at the paper. She really should take this opportunity. Going to the club is not ideal for Maka but it's a start. Maka inhaled deeply and look up. She was about to tell Tsubaki that she'll go but before she could speak, she saw him.

White hair, red eyes, his pointy teeth. It was him. _Soul_. Soul was at another table, facing her clearly but he didn't see her. His ears were covered with a headphone and he dazed out over the music. The table he sat on was designed for two. Maka was about to look away but something caught her eye. A girl with blonde hair walked up to Soul. He turned his head towards the blonde girl and smile.

Maka was not bother by that. He has a life of his own and so does she, his choice. But after Maka thought that, she witness something that made her heart drop. Soul closed his eyes as the girl leaned in. Maka could see everything go in slow motion. Their faces closing in onto each other, eyes closed, smiles on their faces. Maka felt her heart completely stopped as she saw the blonde girl gave him a full kiss on the lips.

Long, sweet, and it looked so passionate. Was Maka's first kiss with Soul a lie?

"Maka," Tsubaki pop Maka out of her torture. Maka moved her eyes towards Tsubaki. Maka felt like crying," are you okay?"

"I'll go." Tsubaki's eyes widen like she misunderstood what Maka said.

"What?" Maka grabbed the paper and held it next to her face.

"I'm going to **Pandora**." Tsubaki leaned in towards Maka. She couldn't believe it. _Why was Maka making this so easy?_

"Are you sure Maka? What made you decide?" Maka looked at the paper once again and read it again. _New club in Death City. Grand Opening! Saturday, June__1__st__._ That was this Saturday. Only a couple of days away until Maka could start a new love life. Maka grinned. Tsubaki hasn't seen Maka grin that way since the time Maka declared that she was going to beat Ox Ford. Something was up Maka's sleeve. Putting the paper down and still grinning, Maka responded to Tsubaki's question.

"I have my reasons."

* * *

**I... am... horrible. SO I am going to say, school is stinky! Plus my imagination ran away from me... again. Disgusting. I did NOT expect this wait to be almost two MONTHS!** **CRAZY! **


	15. Chapter 11

Did she really have any reasons to go to the club? Maka shake her head as she sat in the living room in her father's home. Tsubaki had to leave quickly after Maka told her that they were going to the club. Soul didn't seem to have seen them even though they were a table apart. Maybe Maka jumped to her conclusion so quickly was because she was jealous. That kiss she witness, she wanted it to be her.

Maka slide down the couch and on to the floor, resting the back of her neck on the cushion. She's such an idiot. Why is she jealous?

Oh yeah, she thought, because I dreamt of kissing him. She shouldn't even care so much about the dream. It was only a dream. It didn't mean anything or did it?

"Ugh!" Maka rolled onto her side, almost banging her head against the floor. In two days, it's going to be girl's night. Maka should at least try to make the best of it. Reaching into her pocket, Maka pulled out her cell phone and dial the number one fashion master she knew. On the fourth ring, someone picked up.

"Maka?"

"Hey Liz. Are you free this Saturday?"

* * *

"Maka, we are trying to make you hot as possible! Not untouchable!" Maka barely walked out of the dressing room to present the outfit to her friends. Liz leaned against the store's sofa with her arm crossed while Patty was hiding behind it. Tsubaki sat in a chair next to the sofa, sitting straight and looking more feminine compare to the rest. This was the sixth time Maka came out with an outfit that Liz disapproved of.

"But I like the way I feel in it."

"It looks like you're swimming in it," Liz grumbled. Maka didn't know who was more irritated, Liz or her. Maka turned back to the dressing room and took off the brown long sleeve, floor-length dress. Okay, maybe Liz was right. Maka was swimming in this thing.

Yesterday, Maka called Liz and invited her to come with Tsubaki and her to the club. Patty was going to come no matter what so Maka didn't need to ask Patty. Liz screamed and shouted, demanding if this was really Maka and if not, she was going to kill whoever was on the phone. Maka knew Liz was joking but her voice sounded completely unlike her. Maka stared at herself in the mirror.

Since high school, her hip bones has widen up which you can see that she has curves, if she wore the right outfit. Her 'tiny tits' are not so tiny. Well okay, maybe if you compare them to a woman but you can see a difference in Maka's shape. At least something good happened during her university life.

"Maka! Try this dress on!" Liz threw over a black dress that felt lacy. Maka was shocked by the dress. As soon as Maka held it against her body, she felt embarrassed. The dress was shorter than her skirts. The dress had long sleeve but her collar bone and her arms could be seen since the lace was see through. At her breast, the dress made a sweet heart shape. Maka slipped on the dress and open the dressing room doors. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty froze.

"I knew I had taste," Liz whisper. Tsubaki walked quickly up to Maka, examining Maka. Maka felt her face turn hot.

"Is this really accepted for a club?" Maka whispered, trying to pull the dress down a little bit. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki all nodded their head.

"Of course Maka!" shouted Tsubaki who was beyond excited. She really like the way Maka was shape. The dress popped out the features of Maka that no one would had notice. Plus, Maka's leg looked long and toned. Maka walked towards the three mirrors that were set to the side of the dressing rooms, checking out more of the dress.

"You have to get it," Liz stated as she looked at the mirror to see Maka's face," it is just right for you. Plus if you don't get it, I will, hint, WILL make you wear one of my outfits." Maka widen her eyes. Liz's wardrobe was not a problem for Maka but the shoes were. Maka remember the one time she allowed Liz to dress her up and Maka was forced to wear stilettos. Liz said it's the ONLY thing that would complete Maka's look. Maka cringed at the thought of wearing the devil's shoe. Maka turned towards Liz.

"I'll get it Liz." Maka walked back to the dressing room to change out.

"What about shoes?!" Maka heard Patty yelled.

"Yes! Shoes! Maka's outfit isn't complete until we find shoes." Tsubaki agreed with Patty.

"I think I have the perfect Cinderella shoes for her," Liz madly whispered. _Oh no_.

"No Stilettos Liz!" Maka shouted from behind the curtain. She was almost in all of her original clothes, quickly putting her pants on. _One leg, other leg, wiggle, jump ._

"Come on Maka! Your legs need some help. You will look amazing!" Liz whined.

"I won't feel amazing if I can't even walk to the dang club," Maka grabbed all of the reject outfits and hanged them on one of the clothing rack while holding the little black dress in her hand," please Liz. No stilettos." Liz exhaled heavily.

"Alright Miss Maka. No stilettos but you are not allowed to wear flats with that dress." Maka walked toward her group of friends and stuck her hand out.

"Deal." Maka shooked hands with Liz while having a child-look grin on her face. Saturday was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were laying around in Liz and Patty's apartment on Saturday afternoon. Only six more hours until the grand opening of **Pandora**, Maka thought. _Six more hours until girl's night._

"What was it like in your university Maka?" Tsubaki asked while reading one of Liz's beauty magazines in one of the zebra chairs. Maka was on Patty's bed, staring at nothing. Liz and Patty were in the closet, picking out their outfit for the night. Maka turned to look at Tsubaki.

"I don't really remember much. Nothing unusual happen. Just woke up, went to class, study, and if I had time, I would read before going to sleep. From there, it just repeated itself."

"Did you like it there? Were you lonely at times?"

"I did like it. It was something different from what I was used to," Maka grabbed a pillow and pulled it close to her, gripping on it tightly to release what she did felt back then," I'm going to be honest Tsubaki. I was lonely. It wasn't that people wanted to be friends with me. It was me you can say. I kept my distance. But I'm here and it's where I truly want to be." Tsubaki got off from the chair and walked over to Maka.

"Thank you for being honest Maka," Tsubaki started," I'm glad you're back here. I guess home is where the heart is, right?" Maka nodded at Tsubaki's words.

"It really is," Maka whispered. Liz and Patty finally came out from the closet with pieces of tops and bottoms as well as shoes. Maka felt like Liz and Patty had just came back from some kind of shopping spree.

"Oh my death," Tsubaki mumbled. It looked like the entire scene shocked Tsubaki down to the bone. Liz threw everything on one of the zebra chairs while Patty did the same to her bed, grabbing a shirt and shorts.

"I think Sis will look great in his outfit!" Liz grabbed a long sleeve white blouse and reasonable length black shorts.

"Honestly, I would prefer this."

"What about Tsubaki and I decide which one you should wear?" Maka suggested as the two sisters continued to grab clothes that looked well together. Liz reached for a long necklace and wrapped it around her neck.

"I guess it's not a bad idea. We do have all the time we need." Liz replied.

"Yeah!" Patty run into the closet and put on her first outfit for Tsubaki and Maka to see," I'm going first!"

All the girl's laugh. Who would had thought Liz's style would rub off on Patty?

* * *

A hour before the opening of the club.

"Liz, I can't feel my butt," Maka told Liz as she was held hostage while Liz did her make-up.

"I'm almost done Maka. It hasn't been ten minutes yet." Liz was brushing some eye shadow over Maka's eyelids. Liz and Maka were in the sister's bathroom while Tsubaki and Patty were keeping one another company in the bedroom. Maka could hear Patty scream over excitement about something once in a while. Everytime Patty would scream, Liz would tense up.

"Tsubaki told me about your dream Maka," Liz was trying to start a conversation since the silence was awkward," do you still linger feelings for him?"

"I'm not sure honestly," Maka felt Liz blow away the extra eye shadow before Maka open her eyes," it was really unexpected. I never thought I would see him the same way as the last time I saw him."

"I need you to look up," Liz commanded Maka. Maka looked up as Liz dabbed on a little bit of eye liner," so you only saw the way Soul had looked back in high school?"

"Yeah. Exactly the same."

"Did you ever see him whenever you came down to visit during school? Like any bump-ins or anything of that sort?" Liz was done putting on the liner for Maka. Maka stared at Liz as Liz examines her art.

"I never went out when I was home. Spirit had all the things we needed and either Tsubaki or Kid would come over. I guess I really distant myself huh?" Liz gloss Maka's lips gently, 'coloring' in the lines.

"And you just realized that now?" Liz moved away the lip gloss for Maka to speak.

"Well yeah."

"Maka can I tell you something?" Maka tensed at the words. She didn't know what might come out from Liz. Good or bad news.

"Sure. Hit me."

"You are one of the few smart girls that I know Maka," Liz grabbed all her make-up supply and shoved them into the bathroom box," but I swear, you are so clueless about things." Maka was confused.

"What do you mean Liz?"

"I mean," Liz was halfway out of the bathroom," you don't know yourself as well as you thought you did."

Liz walked out of the bathroom. Maka sat in her seat and silently agree with Liz. Maka didn't know who she was. Maka listed off things she does know about herself.

_I'm Maka._

_I am twenty two and currently living at home with my father._

_I am a bookworm. _

_I enjoy studying for school. _

_I'm horrible at sports._

_I distant myself from everyone._

_I have some friends._

Maka stopped herself before she listed down number eight. Number eight is the reason why she was going to **Pandora**, well part of the reason. Maka wouldn't have easily agreed to go to the club if she didn't see him… see them. It was silly to be jealous after all these years. The four years Maka haven't seen Soul or contact him. But the dream she had, the kiss she was about to receive from him. It was only a dream, Maka thought. Tonight, Maka is going to have the time of her life.

Maka jumped off the chair that rested in the bathroom and walked back to the room. Tsubaki and Liz were talking over something that seemed important as Patty colored in a sketched book. Tsubaki faced Maka as her face lite up.

"You look amazing Maka!"

"SIS! Did you do that?!" Patty jumped towards her sister and hugged her.

"Of course I did. Who else could have done it?" Maka felt weird since she was the only one that seems dressed up. Maka started tugging on the dress and pulling it down. She felt the butterflies go in her stomach. Tsubaki, Liz , and Patty all sat on the bed, exchanging comments about how well Liz did Maka's make-over. Maka continued to stand by the door. Seeing her uncomfortable friend, Tsubaki waved Maka over to the group. Maka held down her dress as she approached her friends.

"Are you okay Maka?" Tsubaki asked. Maka nodded. In almost half an hour from now, she was going to a club. She was going to do something that she would never do. Maka felt nervous about the whole club idea. Patty and Liz turned towards the two girls and listened in. Tsubaki patted on the bed and Maka sat down.

"Whatever it is that is bothering you Maka, we're here for you," Tsubaki told Maka with a smile. Patty and Liz agreed in a unison, Patty grabbed onto Maka's arm and leaned on it.

"If you are in trouble Maka, you know who to find," Patty face was bubbly and warm feeling but than a serious, black aura crossed Patty's path and gripped her," and we'll handle that _*bleep unmentionable*_ like we did back in the day." Patty let go of Maka and smiled again, erasing the scary aura and acting as if it had never happen.

"Patty!" Liz shouted.

"It's true though sis! Don't underestimate the Thompson sisters!" Tsubaki and Maka started to giggle. Patty was right. Maka did have someone to go to, a group of very close friends, actually. Maka exhaled deeply.

"We should go now," Tsubaki stated as she turned to the clock which almost hit 8:30.

"Yay!" Patty jumped up and ran to the door. Liz stood up and walked to her closet to grab her purse. Tsubaki and Maka did the same as Liz but grabbed theirs from a different part of the room. The groups went to the front door and looked at one another.

"Well," Maka started," this is time."

"Time to party hard!" Patty shouted happily. Tsubaki and the rest giggled.

"Let's have fun and enjoy ourselves. It is girl's night out," Tsubaki stared at Maka as she said this. Maka felt nervous still. She was going to a freakin' club. Maka was! And it still hasn't sink in. Maka nodded in agreement with Tsubaki and they soon went out the door of Liz and Patty's place and started to walk towards the street where the club was held.

The girls chatted as they walked. Soon they were about to the round a corner until Liz stopped. Tsubaki, Maka, and Patty didn't realize until they notice that Liz's voices wasn't being heard anymore. They turned around to see Liz standing under the street light, looking distant. They walked to where Liz was.

"Something wrong Liz?" Maka asked.

"No," Liz looked at Tsubaki and Patty and lastly at Maka, smiling," I just wanted to say welcome home."


	16. Chapter 12

Tsubaki, Maka, Liz, and Patty were sitting at a booth in a small corner, watching everyone as they sipped their drinks. It wasn't even hitting ten and somehow they were able to get in quickly. When they arrived at the club, Liz talked to the door man and WHAMP! He pulled out bracelets and wrapped them around all the girls' wrist. After that, they were inside. Done deal.

Maka was sipping on a Lemon Gingerini while the rest had a jager. Maka wasn't too familiar with bar drinks but she thought the drink she had in her hand was something she could handle. Maka continued to sip as she listens to Tsubaki and Liz chat.

"Wait! You and Black*Star haven't!" Liz shouted for the table and the table next to them to hear. Tsubaki shush Liz and turned red.

"Well… we just want to wait so it could be special…"

"Special my ass! You two are going to get marry in what? A couple of months?!"

"We're still deciding. Taking our time I guess."

"Tsubaki!" Liz wrapped her long arm around Tsubaki and looked in her eyes "You don't need some marriage license to have sex. All you need is love and love should be returned to you. Plus, Black*Star has been with you and only you since high school. Give him a break!" Liz harshly patted Tsubaki's back and chug down her drink. Maka just watched in on the action. Patty seems to have disappear from the table. Maka continued to sip. Tsubaki tried to hide her embarrassment.

"It's just doesn't seem like the right time to… you know. But what about you, Liz? I thought you were going to marry Kid in a few months." Maka almost choked on her drink. Liz was going to marry Kid! This was the first time for Maka to hear about this.

"You're marrying Kid?!" Maka yelled shockingly. Liz gave Maka a daze looked and smiled.

"Of course silly! But it wouldn't be until August. Saying something about the month and the day has to be the same number or something." Maka felt her jaw drop. Kid and Liz getting married! Maka would have never imagined Liz settling down, especially with Kid. Maka quickly sipped more of her drink.

"Hey Maka! Could you go get some more drinks for us?" Liz asked while hanging her arm around Tsubaki, whose face was still red.

"Yeah. Just give me a second." Maka chugged the rest of her drink and stood up from her seat. Before going off onto the dance floor to the bar, Maka fixed her dress. Maka couldn't believe she was even wearing a dress like this. It was short and Maka felt like the entire club could see her exposed undergarment.

"Don't get lost!" Liz yelled "I'm watching you!" Maka turned around and gave Liz an 'I will' look with a small wave. Maka took a couple of steps from the table, slowly crossing the dance floor and exiting her comfort zone. Maybe this was a bad idea for Maka. This was not her scene or a place she would had imagined herself in. Maka awkwardly took side steps to avoid crashing bodies with anyone.

The music ripple on Maka's ear drum, trying to hypnotize her. Maka could barely make out the faces of people, hints of color lights would pass by to help Maka her way through the dance floor. She felt like she was on a long journey when she was only half way through the dance floor. Maka could see the low lights behind all the bottles of alcohol that were placed on the shelf for the bar. There were not many people at the seats in front of the bar and for once it seemed empty.

Maka arrived to the bar, looking for the bartender. Her throat felt dry and she needed a drink, bad.

"What can I get you?" A man with an open, white button shirt came to Maka's order. Maka jumped on top of one of the empty seats in front of the bar. She settled herself in first and decided on what type of drink would be fine with everyone else.

"Two jagers and a bull frog." Maka completely guessed on the second name. She wasn't too sure if she could handle a bull frog but it's girl's night.

"Coming up." After the bartender left, Maka realize something. If she barely made it across the bar without any drinks, how was she supposed to carry them back without making a mess?! Maka felt her mood go down. What a stupid mistake for her to make. Maybe this is why clubs and her do not mix well. Maka turned around towards the dance floor, hoping to spot Patty.

A couple of minutes with no luck, Maka turned back to the bar. Eventually the bartender came back and Maka and him exchange some cash and the drinks. After paying, Maka turned back to the dance floor, searching again. No sight of Patty. Maka jumped off the stool, grabbed all the drinks in her hands and tried to hold on. She took a breath before crossing the dance floor. _Well, here we go._

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." For taking her first step, Maka stopped and was about to turn to see who spoke. The voice didn't shout when the words were spoken. The voice was soft, as though the person was almost hitting her personal bubble. Maka barely turned before seeing his face. Hiro.

"What are you doing here?!" Maka shouted. Hiro's expression turned sour. The tone of Maka's voice probably sounded a bit harsh which was completely accidental. Maka apologized quickly.

"Nah, it's fine. I was wondering the same about you. Maka Albarn, in a club? That's something you don't find everyday." Hiro grabbed the jagers out of Maka's hand, leaving her with the bull frog. Maka's expression must have made a puzzled face causing Hiro to explain his action. "There's a way around the floor."

Hiro turned around, leaving Maka behind. Maka quickly walked to stand to the side of Hiro, avoiding the dance floor idea. Maka took a sip of her drink, not expecting the taste.

"Woah," Hiro started to speak, "don't drink that too fast. You still want to remember the night right?" Maka laughed.

"It was only a sip. I have never tried it before." A thought popped into Maka's mind, she has never really tried having fun with alcoholic drinks. The closest she got was a beer once in a mind while her roommate would have a party or something. Maka felt like she has somehow shelter herself during the entire time she spent in the university. Maka took another sip.

"What brought you here Maka?" Hiro curiously asked. Maka turned her head towards him.

"A couple of friends and I wanted to enjoy the night. What about you? This is your type of scene but I didn't really expect you to be here." Hiro looked shock.

"You think this is my type of scene?!" Hiro shouted as Maka nodded. He was quiet as he passed a couple of people. "I can see where you are coming from but it's not something I would come to on my own. I actually came with this girl that I was interested in but…" Hiro's face got dark "She rejected me as soon as we came in. And now I'm here with you."

Hiro put a smile on his face. Maka couldn't believe what Hiro just told her. Hiro was rejected by a girl! Hiro was somewhat a lady's man in high school and he was the type that rejected some girl but to have it happen to him? Maka didn't know if she should feel bad or somewhat good about it. She decided to be somewhat sympatric.

"You'll be fine Hiro. There's more fishes in the sea."

"Yes, there is." Maka could see Tsubaki and Liz coming up ahead. Tsubaki's face was pure red from a far distance. Maka giggled, Hiro looked at Maka. "What's funny?"

"Nothing. My friends are over there." Maka pointed to her table. Maka wondered what the conversation ended up to while she was away. Maka took a sip before hitting nothing but ice. Maka looked at her empty drink. Did she drink it all while with Hiro?

Hiro and Maka finally arrived at the table. Hiro put the drinks down and slide them across to Liz and Tsubaki. Tsubaki and Liz stopped their conversation and looked at Hiro, confused. Maka waved to make her presence known.

"Hey Tsubaki, Hey Liz," Maka started ," look who I found?!" Hiro waved shyly, a common Hiro thing.

"Oh wow! Hello Hiro!" Tsubaki said as she covered her mouth.

"Hey," Liz grumped then took a quick taste of a drink that was already in front of her. Maka looked at the table and saw more glasses of empty drinks. _Maybe Patty passed by._

"I'm sorry Maka but I think Liz is done," Tsubaki said to Maka. Liz turned to Tsubaki, glaring.

"I'm not done." Liz's statement made an awkward intense atmosphere. Everyone leaned back a little, surprised by Liz.

"Liz, I think you shouldn't have anymore. Too much drinks make you grumpy, remember?" Tsubaki tried to talk Liz out of it. Liz turned her head and crossed her arms.

"I won't stop. If Maka chugged the jagers then maybe I will." Maka's jaw dropped. Was Liz serious?! How buzz was Liz?

"That's a little extreme Liz." Tsubaki said.

"If you don't mind, I would take one while Maka has the other Liz, two jager may be a too much for one person at once" Hiro put his opinion in. Maka was still speechless. She was trying to process the thought of her chugging, even if it was water. It seemed ridiculous. Liz nodded her head no.

"Maka paid for them so I think she should drink what she paid for."

"Liz, it's Maka. Plus these drinks are jager, do you think…" Before Tsubaki finish her sentence, Maka pick up one of the drinks and chugged. Within seconds, Maka was done with the first drink and put the glass on the table. She could feel her throat burn. Maka grabbed the next one and took a breath.

"Maka, you don't have to drink it. Liz didn't mean it." Tsubaki was now trying to talk Maka out of it but Maka's mind was set and stone, kind of. From the bull frog, she felt a little… woah. Maka repeated the head notion like Liz has done earlier.

"It's fine Tsubaki." After saying that, Maka drink the second jager until she felt the last drop of it on her lips. Okay, making the second one wasn't a good idea. Maka looked at Liz.

"Are you done Liz?" Liz face was blanked, shock from what Maka just did or proud. Liz fixed her hair before saying anything.

"Yeah, I'm done." Liz seemed somewhat sad but it was for her own good. Liz smiled at Maka. "I didn't know you had it in you, seems like we have another partier here in the group." Maka giggled. She wouldn't really consider herself since she couldn't taste it so well.

"No. I'm just the nerd remember?" Maka laughed. Hiro, Tsubaki, and Liz looked at Maka but soon started to laugh. Maka felt good. The night in the club wasn't too bad so far.

"Maka," Hiro looked at Maka. Maka turned, realizing the outfit he was wearing now that a light has appear in front of him. Hiro was wearing a white V- neck and plain dark blue jeans. It seemed unusual on him but good at the same time. Maka made eye contact with Hiro. "Do you want to go dancing?"


	17. Chapter 13

"Maka, I have to say, I didn't expect to meet you here. **Pandora** of all places! But I'm glad I did," Maka felt the pressure on her arm tightening, her eyes watching what was happening in front of her. He swayed his hair to the side, wiping the sweat in his hair off. Maka felt like she was having an out of body experience, watching him and herself. "Maka I think we should…" He stopped there with a slight smile on his face. He slowly started to lean in.

Maka's heart started to race but for the wrong reason. She was terrified. She shouldn't have put herself in this situation. She shouldn't have had those jagers or those other shots with him. Maka could barely protect herself. Hiro started to lean in, about to kiss Maka. She felt his leg invading her space and trying to move her ankles apart. Hiro and Maka were in an empty section of the club, away from the music playing. Hiro didn't trap her in a corner like you would see in a movie but he held her against a wall. There was light but it was dim, too dim for anyone to see. Hiro was inches away.

"It's okay Maka," Hiro tried to lighten the mood," we're just having fun." Maka moved her head to the side, trying to, in any way she could, escape Hiro. He wasn't who he was a few hours ago. He turned into a monster. Maka pushed her head back against the wall, feeling the pressure of the wall crushing her skull.

"It's okay," Hiro whispered before he closed his eyes and Maka could hear his breathing.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

Maka tried to calm her breathing but they were centimeters away from each other lips, Maka sucked in all the air she could. She needed someone to see them, someone to help her. Someone like…

"Hey!" Someone barked from behind Hiro. Maka felt Hiro lip barely touching her before he turned around. Hiro release Maka arms. Maka tried to breathe.

"We're a little busy," Hiro said like he was proud of it.

"You sure about that?" The voice answered back. Hiro took a step forward as the person did the same.

"Well yeah! Come on man, I was about to…" the person grabbed Hiro's collar and pulled Hiro up.

"Get your face fix?" Maka moved away from Hiro and moved to go behind the person who was trying to help her out. The person started to notice Maka moving and after she was completely away from the wall and almost side with Hiro, the person pulled Hiro's collar to the side, opposite of Maka and grabbed her hand and ran. Maka almost tripped as they begin to run faster. She couldn't clearly see her protector. His open black shirt flew behind him like a cape. The two ran to a door that was in the back of the club, used for an exit. If Maka crossed this door, she has a good feeling that she wouldn't be able to get back in through it.

"Come on." The person said. Maka was probably slow because she felt her dress coming up too high. Her other hand was trying to hold it all down, even if it was dark. The person opened the door and pulled Maka out with him, leading them to an alley.

The moon was bright as Maka adjusted her eyes. The person took a right turn that lead down to the street where the club has not connected to. The two started to slow their run into a quick walk. Maka could see the alley fading as more lights appeared before them at the end. As they walked on the sidewalk, Maka looked up at the protector and saw a familiar characteristic, white, crazy hair.

On the sidewalk, Maka and Soul let go of one another. Maka was behind Soul, shocked and puzzled. Soul turned around to face Maka with his head low. Maka was silent for a while but she shouldn't be rude.

"Thank you."

"It's cool." Soul looked at Maka but avoid her eyes. Maka watched him as he searched her face. "He didn't…"

"No," she whispered. Her heart was racing. Minutes ago, her heart was racing because of being terrified and useless. Her heart was racing now because she was saved by Soul. Maka continued to watch him. "I should go back to the girls. Thank you again."

Maka waved at Soul and took a couple of steps. Maka couldn't walk properly and it wasn't because of the shoes. She was lost and the drinks from before made it difficult for her to think. Maka heard him clear his throat. Maka stopped.

"You should stick around with me for a while," Soul said in a low tone "you need to eat something." Maka turned to Soul, debating if she should. Soul broke her heart. It didn't matter to her that it happened years ago, he broke it and sometimes Maka wonders if her heart ever repaired itself.

While Maka stared at Soul, Soul couldn't believe he saved Maka. When he saw Hiro holding a girl hostage, Soul had to do something. Soul thought the girl wasn't originally from Death City since she was with Hiro. Soul is not saying that Hiro is the type to be committing a sexual harassment toward girls but Hiro is the type to start thinking with a different brain, if you get my drift. Soul was as surprise as Maka. For Soul to see that Maka was the girl Hiro hooked on, it was unbelievable.

"Okay," Maka said, walking towards Soul. Maka did not want to be with Soul but Soul was right. She needed food since she was hungry. Maybe the food would absorb the alcohol she had during the night and she would be able to actually function properly. Soul's eyes wondered to Maka's, making eye contact, another thing that shocked Soul. Maka was going to be with him despite what he has done to her. Maka smiled. "Where should we go? Death Diner?"

Soul, trying to be normal, nodded and put his hands in his pocket. Maka came to Soul's side, leaving a huge gap in between them. Maybe tonight, tonight would be the time for them to repair the broken bond they had between them.

* * *

"When did the burgers here get this big?!" Maka stared at her order, a typical double cheeseburger with fries. Nothing too odd. Soul's order though was a mystery. Soul order a couple of beers already, some fries as well, and a milkshake. Well maybe the meal was mysterious to Maka.

"Since always." Soul took a couple of gulps of his drink and swipes his fries into his ice cream. Maka made a face as he ate the ice cream cover fries. Soul saw her face and ate more, trying to gross her out. To him, the fries were pretty damn good but to make them perfect, he just needed some ice cream.

Since Maka agreed with Soul to eat something, there's been an awkward moment that would pass but come again. Like now for example. Maka didn't know what to say to Soul. They both haven't seen each other for four years. She can't exactly jump right into the conversation of 'what's up?' Maka knows she can but these four years have made a bigger hole and she just felt like Soul was a whole different person. Also, Maka didn't know what they were. Were Soul and her friends? Acquaintances? Maka bite into her cheeseburger.

Soul continued to drink, swipe, and chew. Soul didn't want to say anything to Maka. He was scared that if he did, he might bring up some things that should have been left unsaid. He was fine with the way things are. At least Maka is safe and he doesn't have to go and save her again. But what if he hadn't been at **Pandora**, would Maka have been in deep trouble? Before Soul saved Maka, he was actually going to **Pandora** to get a few drinks. Earlier in the evening, his girlfriend, ex- girlfriend he should say, came over to talk with him. When his ex and him talk, it's usually not a good thing. Soul had a feeling something was wrong but pretended to be blind by it. His ex- girlfriend told him that she was seeing someone else when Soul and her had that break. During that break, she had done things that were not safe and now, she was expecting. Afterward, Soul and the ex- girlfriend agreed that it would be best for her as well as him to not see each other anymore. She had to go live this life that she created for herself while Soul was alone.

As the result caused by what happen earlier in the evening, Soul is with Maka, having a midnight snack. Maka was almost done with her meal, devouring the cheeseburger and now trying to finish her fries slowly. Soul was done with one beer and was starting to drink the other. Maka continued to wonder about what to say.

"Can we get a check?" Soul asked as a waitress passed by.

"Of course, it will be a sec." The waitress walked away and Soul continued to eat the odd fries. When the check comes, Maka is not too sure about what to do. Should she leave after paying? Soul doesn't seem to have any interest in speaking with you and she didn't blame him. Remembering what she saw a couple of days ago, Maka knew that Soul has a girlfriend. Maka ate the last of her fries, pretending it was Hiro's lips, not to be too violent.

"Where are you staying?" Soul asked as he lifted his drink and drank. Maka snapped out of her thoughts and answered him.

"Spirits."

"That's across town." Maka nodded. Maybe she should stay at the Thompson's house or Tsubaki's. It was more or less walking distant if Maka was not buzzed. "You can stay in my guest room until tomorrow." Maka took a glance at him, figuring out if she heard correctly.

"I can what?"

"Stay at my place. Spirit wouldn't like to see you like this." Soul said. Maka laughed. He was right. Spirit wouldn't appreciate that his daughter is a dressing like a woman that she is plus if he see Maka with Soul, prepare for a war.

"Is it alright with you? If I stay?" The waitress came back with the check, disrupting the conversation. She handed it to Soul and smiled. Soul took it, said his "thank you", looked at the price, and paid.

"Yeah, it's alright with me."

"You sure? I can go to one of the girls' house. I don't want to be an interference…"

"Maka," Soul said with a harsh tone, "it's fine. You're staying with me."

Soul finished his beer and stood up. Maka stood as well, going toward the exit of the diner. As they both reached outside, none of them spoke to one another. They stared at what was in front of them, not speaking to one another. They walked towards Soul's house and Maka felt in the pit of her stomach some butterflies. She was excited. She has never been to Soul's house before but she was also scared. Why did Soul say it was fine for her to sleepover?

* * *

Maka sat uncomfortably on Soul's couch. Soul was in the kitchen, grabbing a drink for her and himself. Maka could hear the glass clicking and the sounds of bottles being lifted. Her eyes wander around the room. The walls were gray and on the two opposite walls, there were odd paintings in red or black. Maka looked in front of her. On a shelf, there was a record player and a stereo. CDs and records were arranged underneath. Maka didn't realize how much music Soul had until now. Maka tried to see from afar the titles on the CDs.

In the kitchen, Soul was making himself a mix. He didn't exactly know what he mixed but it all tasted the same to him. For Maka's drink, he made a cuba libre. He added only a little bit of rum and more coke. He wanted to be safe and for sure, he did not want to get Maka drunk. After finishing the drinks, Soul grabbed them and left the kitchen.

Maka heard the kitchen become quiet but continued to see the titles. She could only make out a couple of names but it wasn't her taste in music. A glass appears in front of Maka's face, she turned to look at the drink. It was the cuba libre she asked for. She grabbed and looked at Soul.

"Thanks." Soul nodded and headed his destination to a loveseat that was in the corner of the room. Maka sipped on her drink. It tasted like coke and she can barely make out the rum. It was better than all rum with hints of coke.

Soul watched Maka drink her cuba libre. It was strange to him that Maka was here. He wasn't expecting how the day would end. He hoped that nothing awkward would happen to them. _Nothing will happen between us_.

"Which one is you favorite?" Maka asked, eyeing the albums. Soul turned to the album as well, taking a chug of his drink. Soul didn't know which one was his favorite. He could say all of the albums were.

"I would have to say **Duke Ellington Presents…**" Soul answered. He took another gulp. He was starting to not feel anything and he liked it. It made him feel calm.

"Can you play it?" Maka asked. She wished that she wasn't asking him so many questions but Maka wanted to see Soul's world. She wanted to hear what it may sound like.

"Yeah. I can" Soul got up from the love seat and watched towards the albums. It's been a while since he actually played this album in particular. He pulled the album out and the record itself. It's was big but normal. Soul carefully held it and places the record in the player, placing the needle down on the first song. The music started to play.

Maka listened. It was a strange beginning, sounded like the artist was pressing random keys on the piano. She could hear a tune come in and out. She was trying to make sense of it. It was different from what she listens to before. Maka leaned back into the couch and opened her ears.

Soul was in the kitchen, making another drink. He heard the keys of the piano jump from the walls of the living room, he could hear the harsh tones of the notes. Sometimes Soul feels like this in the piano room. Soul would press a few keys he thought would work well and make some tune but then fall apart and start at square one again. Soul liked it still.

After finishing his business, Soul walked back to see Maka looking like she's asleep. Her back was touching the cushion now and her eyes were closed. Maka's face seemed relax and peaceful. Soul wished he could be like that. What stopped him was all the damn things he worried over. Soul dranked as he looked away from Maka and turns to the speakers, listening as well. His favorite song on the album was going to come up after a couple of songs. He drank to waste time for it to come.

Maka could feel the tone of the keys vibrate through her bones. She felt like she was watching someone play for her. She sipped on her drink but slowly. She felt very at ease. From what happen earlier in the night, she was glad she was here. She felt safe, even though it was awkward at the moment.

After a while, the two lost themselves in the music like they were being controlled. Soul tapped on his pants, pressing done as hard or as soft as he could. Maka continue to imagine watching someone, someone she knew. A new song began to play.

A clarinet sounded out, echoing and catching Maka off guard. It was different. Maka opened her eyes. She felt like everything was moving even though it was still. In front of her, Maka watched Soul conducting with his finger, stopping once in a while to appreciate a note that was hit. Maka watched his hands move, becoming magical. She felt like she was in a concert. Soul turned around to Maka, his eyes half daze. His put his hand out.

"Care to dance?" Maka smiled and nodded yes. She put her drink on the floor and grabbed his hand, feeling a warm tingling feeling shoot down her fingertips. Soul slightly pulled Maka up as Maka placed her right hand on Soul's left shoulder. Soul moved his hand on her hips, releasing Maka's left hand. She joined her two hands together and they escaped into the music.

Maka and Soul danced, forgetting the years between them, forgetting the night, and relaxing. Maka stared into Soul's eyes, being hypnotized by the red. As for Soul, he was falling for the green, falling deeper and deeper. He couldn't look away.

Maka could feel her heart beating. Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum. She felt the butterflies in her stomach flying rapidly. She felt the bones in her body become jelly, she was afraid that she might actually collapse in front of Soul. She tightens her arms around Soul's neck. Soul could feel the tightening. He felt closer, he felt safe. More importantly, he felt wanted.

The trombone has stopped playing and the trumpet rushed in. Soul could hear his pulse racing. _Do it_. Soul wanted to touch her. He wanted to feel her warmth. Soul stop as the trumpet continued to play. Maka stopped with Soul, her arms still wrapped around his neck. Soul's hand held her side. He was going to do it. He was going to break what they been missing. Soul leaned in, pulling Maka towards him. They looked at each other as the trumpets faded in. Maka wanted to know what Soul was going to do.

But before she could say anything, Soul kissed Maka passionately as the trumpets hit their high point of the song. His lips finally connected with her, they both blended as one. Maka's arms tighten even more as Soul finally wrapped his arms around her waist. Time stopped for them, everything was forgotten. It was just Soul and Maka. No one else.

Soul picked Maka up, causing Maka to wrap her legs around Soul so she wouldn't fall. Their kiss became more intense in that instant. It was as though their lips were trying to not to let go of one another. Soul walked to his bedroom.

Soul gently place Maka in the bed, afraid he might break her. Her hands fell to the side, resting next to her head. Maka had an idea what was going to happen and to be truthful, she didn't mind.

That kiss, there was something different about it. She wanted him, more of him. She felt like she needed him and that he was what she needed all these years. Soul and Maka took one last kiss before separating. Soul couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Soul wanted her as well. He wanted to touch her skin, her nose, her lips, hair, everything. She was the only person who can actually make him feel like he was a part of something. He needed her.

"Soul?" Maka whispered as she felt her heart trying to climb out from not having a lot of room to move.

"Yes Maka?"

"I'm falling…" Soul kissed Maka again, cutting her off. He knew what she was going to say and he didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing for him to hear them. Maka kissed him back, he knew how she felt and in a way, she felt like he was falling too.

From the other room, an old tune started to play. **Everything but you**.

* * *

**Oh with a la la. We can all guess what is happening! Maka won't be sleeping in the guest room now. Ha ha. This had to be my most challenging chapter ever. I hope you all enjoy! **

**P.S. If sections of this chapter had a song, it would be One Hundred Sleepless Nights by Pierce the Veil. :D**

**P.S.S. If you are interested to know the point when Soul and Maka kiss inthe song, it's _My Funny Valentine _By Duke Ellington and the Orchestra around 4:42. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 14

"Soul, why did you leave?" Maka asked him. Maka and Soul were dressed in black and red, about to slow dance to instrumental jazz music. Maka was having a dream again. Soul wouldn't have met up with her like this. Plus, Maka had never been to this room before. _It's only a dream._ Soul was off to the shadow, a part of him cover in darkness. Maka could feel her heart becoming heavy. Soul took a deep breath.

"I left because I didn't love you." Soul's shadow looked down as he spoke. Maka could tell Soul was lying. The way he said it, it was too… precise and perfect.

"That's a lie Soul. Why did you leave?" Soul's shadow quickly looked up at Maka, his eyes trying to burn in her vision. Maka calmly breathe. It was all she could do. Maka wanted to know, she needed to know. Soul tried to shove himself together, hands in pocket, neck leaning towards his shoulder. Maka waited patiently.

"Why I left? I left for your own good. You didn't need me. You were fine all by yourself. And if we were to be together any longer, we would have felt more pain. I didn't want to put you through that. It's not fair Maka. Not fair for you."

"I needed you though." Maka whispered. She could feel all her emotions bubble up, ready to explode. She clinched her fingers together.

"That's what you believe. Maka, you were fine before I came in the picture. You would be fine after I left. You didn't need me. I didn't need you." Maka felt her teeth tighten. Soul was wrong. Soul was only hurting himself when he said these things. Maka wanted the music to stop. She needed silence to think. _Baka!_

"But you did need me!" Maka shouted. Soul stared Maka down as they made eye contact. "You needed me as much as I needed you!"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do I need you?" Soul walked closer to Maka, still hiding his face in the darkness. "Why do you think I need you?"

Maka relax her fingers. She can feel the throbbing pressure on her palms. _Why do I think that?_ Soul continued to stare Maka down. Maka was quiet. She couldn't think of anything. Maka didn't know why Soul needed her. Her reason for needing Soul could be different from him. Maka needed Soul because without him, she couldn't truly find herself. Without Soul, Maka was incomplete.

"Because you're incomplete Soul." Maka also walked closer to Soul, only a couple of feet away from one another. "Because you are not truly yourself. You put this mask on, you perform this play of pretending to be happy. You can't do that Soul. Even though not everyone noticed, I notice. You need me Soul. The way I need you."

"You think I'm not complete unless I have you?"

"Yes," Maka whispered. She step a couple of more times towards Soul. She was coming closer. She was going to see him. Maka was going to see what he truly felt.

"Maybe you're right." Soul finally stepped out of the darkness, his red eyes attacking her. "Without you, there is no me. But you could be wrong." Maka slowly stared to touch his outfit, searching in his eyes.

"How am I wrong?"

"What if my departure was not about you?" Maka was puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Soul and Maka were faced to faced, only a couple of inched from one another lips. Soul leaned into Maka's ear and slowly whispered

"What if I was afraid?"

* * *

She woke up to the pounding inside her head that was caused by the sounds of the busy city. She never felt this crappy before. Maka pressed her forehead a little, maybe somehow releasing some pain. Maka wasn't used to the sounds from outside. _Wonder why it's so loud_, she thought. _The city is never this busy or at least the side I lived on_.

Maka's eyes widen. The side she lived on. Maka sat up straight on the bed, looking down at her exposed body which was covered by the black and red blanket. She pulled the blanket up to her neck, embarrass. What did she do last night?

_I went to the club. I met up with Hiro. Hiro was attack by…_ Maka looked more to the room. She knew where she was. It was his room, his style, his smell, his everything. This room is a part of Soul. Maka looked next to her. She should had known what she would see. Maka held the blanket tight.

Next to Maka laid only a blanket that was clumped badly. Maka tried to hold herself together. She turn her face away from the empty spot. She shouldn't cry. But Maka couldn't help it. She felt the tears started to fall. Maka rosed form the bed. Her heart broke once more as she saw Soul's life as she looked for her clothes and slowly got dress to leave. Maybe her dream was right in some parts. Soul didn't need her.

Maka probably didn't need him.

She was alone again.


End file.
